Not a Dove but Just as Pure
by Vasilia
Summary: Meet Kalena Aderyn, a girl troubled only by the possibility of a failed mission and slightly more-so by her narcoleptic condition. So what happens when feelings bloom for the boy holding the map? Will her mission fail or will it succeed? JimxOC. Rating & Reviewing will be most appreciated.
1. Prologue

Prologue

When I see myself I always know where you are…for a while that was true. I'd look in the mirror, see the scars, touch the pendant, and begin to reminisce about our (now old) times together. The battles and adventures, danger caressing our skin like a silken dress every time we met confrontation. Up until now my memories were crystalline; almost as if I was living on the Legacy again, breathing in the life-enriching "sea" air. Home was where my heart was and my heart was with you.

Those feelings are gone now. Years of separation have driven an immovable wedge between us. Your training has enveloped your life and my career has never been better. Sleeping disorder aside I now have five fully-armed fleets under my command. How I recall the days where I didn't have any to claim as my own save for when I was playing babysitter for Amelia.

Amelia…fallout with her has been unavoidable as well. Her new role as a mother of four has left her with no time for former friends. Our sisterhood was lost when she married the doctor and devoted herself only to him.

Every time I see a ship pass the port connected to my house I would think, 'Maybe you're on it. Finally some time off since you've been at it for so many months now.' But no, it was some excuse that would extend the distance again as we slowly fell apart. Our dreams and goals of a future together were dismantled before my own eyes. For no one else, not even Amelia have I remained so long on my homeland.

How ironic that until now I have become aware of how much I'm in love with you. We seem to have traded roles, years back you were the love struck one and I was the unaware one. Now it is I who is left alone with only my feelings as you gain your head start in life.

Suddenly I feel older than I truly am; as if twenty-four were equivalent to ninety-three in today's terms. Eight years is a lot to swallow without so much as a run-in or face-to-face conversation.

But it's not selfish right? It's not wrong to crave something else **someone else**, after eight years right? Even if that someone is **him**. The sort of person that I generally arrest in my line of work. But, he's my only option, and we both know that if you yourself were put in the given situation you too would take his offer. No matter what I'm doing or where I'm going. I **need **this.

Don't judge what I'm doing; no matter how reckless it is, how ignorant of the danger I may seem, or how fatal my only flaw can be. I can cope, I always do.

I'm sick of waiting for the boy who's never going to show run up with a ring box in his hand. Marriage tends to be boring anyways. So, this is goodbye huh?

Love you, but not enough to stay. I'm only here to recap everything before I go.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Day one. Official records of Kalena Aderyn of the Royal Navy for voyage to unknown planet aka "Treasure Planet".

I'm not too great at this record keeping thing, formalities aside isn't this just going to turn out to be a collection of diaries? All in all might as well cram pack this thing with as much information as possible, and the basics are the places to start in situations such as these.

My name is Kalena Aderyn and I am now sixteen as of October 15th and I am a human girl. Despite my young age I have graduated from the Interstellar Academy as a weapons specialist, mainly I use swords, handguns, etc. but in my field I am also a mechanic. I have specialties in some other areas but those don't really need introduction. For this voyage I am third in command from the Captain. The Captain by the way is none other than the renowned Captain Amelia. We have been hired to commandeer a ship to the hidden world known as Treasure Planet. Upon said is supposedly, "the loot of a thousand worlds". Does this place even exist? According to an odd sphere which holds a map this is more possible than previously thought. Hopefully this map will be no ruse and shall lead us to the grand treasure.

Personally that doesn't interest me. I have enough of life's satisfaction to be content with the universe for a thousand lifetimes. Is this life perfect? Not at all. There are pieces of it I'd rather live without but to combat that I have many positives that I cherish. I don't mind working to pay for my share of bills especially since it is a job I love very much.

Now before this becomes too…**journalistic **I shall stop for I must pack for the journey ahead.

-K.A. xx-xx-xxxx

I closed the leather book with care and gently placed it into a black woven bag filled with other notebooks just like it, I really doubted that I would actually fill them all out but it's better to be safe than sorry. After adding a few pens and other writing utensils to the bag I closed it and placed it onto the ever-growing pile of traveling cases.

How much stuff do we actually need? Doing a quick scan with my eyes I counted fifteen bags total. This was going to be a long trip, I could feel it; especially if we're taking this much gear. No, not a trip; a mission. This is a business transaction not a pleasure cruise.

Returning to my room I pulled another bag out of my closet and packed my traveling gear into it. Clothes, tools, books, ammunition, sharp weapons, medication...

I stared at the little bottle in my hands. 'Herbal Supplements. Prescribed to treat and prevent cataplexy. Take as needed as issued by Dr. Rhinestone.' Anger swarmed through me; 'Take as needed.' I didn't need anything! I didn't need to be codependent on these miniscule things!

I lifted my arm, fully prepared to hurl the offending bottle out of the window and out of my sight. Right on cue my arm seizes up in pain as the paralysis settles in my limbs. 'Good going.' I think. 'Me and my effing temper launched an episode.' Using my other hand I rip the cap off and pull two of the little green capsules out. "So much for not being codependent." I said aloud to the tiny bottle. I dry-swallow the pills and wait for my arm to unfreeze.

After another minute or two I'm able it flex the whole thing properly without flinching and move back to the task at hand; packing. See, there's this thing about me that I try to keep others from noticing, I have a terrible condition known as narcolepsy which causes me to be prone to sudden attacks of sleep at the most random of times as well as another condition known as cataplexy which is closely tied with narcolepsy. The cataplexy causes the ever-so annoying freezing in my limbs and sometimes even full body paralysis if I'm not careful.

I shove a dozen or so more bottles into the bag (all the same stupid supplements) before tying it off and start filling another bag with more silly stuff that I might need later.

"Kalena, are you ready to go? We need to get there early so I can check out the ship and the crew." The voice of Amelia calls as she approaches from the front hallway. She must be done packing.

'Almost done, lemme strap on my sword and we can go.' Amelia nods in approval, picks up my two bags and walks out. I give myself a quick once-over in the medium-sized mirror perched above my "vanity" table. A joke in and of itself because I haven't changed, I still bear the same blazing amber eyes and shoulder-length russet hair as I did in the Stellar Academy. There has been little change in my appearance even after a couple years. I don't know why I even bother with looking in a mirror anymore. I retrieve Rosalind from her case on my weapons rack, and join Amelia without so much as a second glance at the house. I'm not really a materialistic person. There are only a few things I care about in my life and believe me; I would fight to the death for them.

I sneak a sideways glance at Amelia. She's staring fiercely at the approaching transport ship. Amelia is one of the top things I'd die defending. My motto, "The mission is always first, unless Amelia is involved." As if hearing my thoughts Amelia turns her head and says, "Let's go."

'Aye aye, ma'am.' I snap a phony salute and she grins briefly. In an instant we're back to being all business as we slowly make our way towards a life-changing journey. I'm not talking about the transport ship though.

Jim POV:

I don't think I got any sleep last night. I'm so excited for this trip my hands shake whenever I think about today's voyage. And it's not some one day trip either. This could possibly take months depending on where the map leads us to; route-wise.

After all this time, I can finally prove the stories are real and after what happened at the Benbow...I shake my head as the saddened thoughts try to creep in. With the treasure we're going after the Benbow will look like a mansion once we're through with it.

I wonder what the ship is like and who the Captain is as well. Hopefully the Doc picked someone competent enough to give orders. Maybe the guy's a pirate! That would be so cool but kind of dangerous too.

Is this transfer ship ever going to land? I mean how long does it take to reach the space port anyways?


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"Oh my-"

'Ankh.'

"You can say that again."

Amelia and I finally reached the ship only to find it swarming with the things we hated the most; pirates. Thankfully, amidst the sea of bloodthirsty strangers a familiar rock stood out. That really mean pun was so intended. "Mr. Arrow these hooligans cannot seriously be the crew for this ship," The Captain says making a statement not a question.

"'Unfortunately ma'am they are; hired by Doctor Doppler himself.'"

"Who?"

"'Our financier Captain.'"

"Oh, right. Well, let's start the preparations to get underway, shall we?"

"'Indeed, ma'am.'" Arrow starts barking orders and I venture off to explore more the ship.

She is a beau with a fitting name too; The R.L.S. Legacy. She has a sleek design and the newest kind of solar sails available. Outfitted with a jumbo cannon and turbo thrusters she truly is a fine specimen. Exploring deeper I found myself in the galley. Rounding a corner, I saw a sizable group of the crew gathered together apparently listening to one person speak. Bloody pirates, I was too far away to hear what they were saying so I decided to be abrasive instead of sneaky.

'Shouldn't you all be helping the Captain get the ship ready for departure? I know for a fact that there are a number of bags to be retrieved.' They all blinked, looked me up and down before leaving in a quiet single file line. Only one remained and he turned around to work in the small kitchen area. 'How come you choose to remain instead of leaving like the rest?'

"'Tis because dis is my work on dis ship.'" The speaker was a cyborg I noticed as I moved closer. My right hand lightly toyed with handle of my sword. 'What is your name?'

"Call me Silver."

'Well then, _Silver_; try not to distract others from their work, savvy?'

"Aye. But who are you?"

'Your commanding officer; so next time you address me it shall begin and end with ma'am. Clear?' I asked him in a hardened tone.

"Aye, ma'am. Now if you'll be excusing me ma'am, I'd like to get a stock count that way I knows if we need to make a run or not." He grinned broadly as if he wasn't annoyed by me. He's probably four times my age and yet I'm the one ordering _him_ around. Tsh, pirates. I need a distraction. I made way up to the deck only to run into an equally agitated Amelia.

"Kalena."

'Captain.' We lock eyes, our expressions mirroring the others'. 'The usual?'

"Of course."

'What route?'

"From the crow's nest to the deck."

'Aye aye ma'am.'

Together we reach the crow's rest and stretch while plotting our descent. "The usual" is generally a race between Amelia and I. Depending on terrain its mixed victories but on ships such as this one Amelia generally wins, only because cats always fall on their feet. I popped two pills to be safe in case I get a massive adrenaline rush.

"Ready..."

'Set...'

"'GO!'"

Moments later Amelia has hit the deck and I follow close behind landing only two seconds later. "You lost." Amelia stands in front of me, pride flaring all over face. 'Only because Rosalind caused lag.' Amelia rolls her eyes and introduces herself to the Doctor and the youngster standing next to him. Then she talked a little about Arrow but before she could introduce me I started speaking. 'I'm Kalena Aderyn. The record keeper for voyage and third in command.' I flashed my warmest smile fully aware it didn't reach my eyes. While I was shaking hands with the Doctor he asked, "How old are you?"

'I am sixteen.'

"Astounding. Right Jim?" "Jim" gave only a curt nod; he was too busy staring at Rosalind. I raised one of my eyebrows then withdrew the sword so fast if one blinked they would've missed it. I had it pressed against Jim's throat before he was even aware I'd unsheathed it. "Wha-?" The doctor's voice began. Jim's eyes widened in panic and my smile became genuine. 'Did I mention I'm a weapons specialist with highest honors? Although my favorite tool is the one now against your throat. For future reference I don't take too kindly to strangers staring at my lower hemisphere; even if what they're looking at _is_ my sword.' I smirked at Jim's doe-like eyes before tossing a menacing glare at the crew members that had stopped to watch. They continued their work and I sheathed Rosalind. The doctor, who seemed to have recovered rather quickly, started speaking a bit too loudly. "Oh Jim is no stranger. He's the one who found the treasu-" I watched as the Captain closed a hand around the doctor's blabbing mouth and pulled us all into her stateroom. I leaned against her locked door as I tuned out Amelia's lecture on secrecy. I know that when the Captain mentioned an insult about the crew the Doctor through a fit because she shut him up instantly.

The only words I was actually listening for were "ship to launch". We left the room with it still swarming with tension. I went into my small cabin and got the log ready for when I would come back to it.

I love watching ships launch, even though there's consequences. For me, it involves a ton of vomiting afterwards. I'm pretty ashamed to say I suffer from motion sickness just like anyone else who's never been on a ship before. Except, in my case I've been on hundreds and I still get sick. The only reason I go back to Montressor is because the nausea really tends to take a toll on me after every launch. My lack of "sea legs" is especially exacting when the mission I'm on requires multiple stops on distant planets or ports.

xXx

The launch was pretty standard; smooth and straightforward, no horrible complications to the mission yet. I retired to my cabin knowing full well that later I won't have the stomach to sit and write as the ship rocks along on its merry way. Picking up where I left off I start to write.

The ship is crawling with pirates. My instincts tell me this but even so it's horribly obvious; I don't see how the doctor hired this "crew" without noticing. But maybe it's because they're leader is such a good actor. Silver, a pirate cyborg. That's a deadly combination if one is tossed into a confrontation with him. Our financier was none other than some silly, easily-excited, tongue-tied Doctor. He and Amelia are going to have plenty of run-ins I can tell.

The financier doesn't have too poor of judgment though. The Legacy is a work of art. Tiny as she is, she operates beautifully. Another object that's pretty amazing is the map that shall lead us to Treasure Planet. Even the Captain herself was fascinated by it. It will, however, remain locked up when not in use. If the "crew" got a hold of it (and somehow managed to open it) we'd have a fierce mutiny upon us.

I stopped writing as the ship gave a particularly unpleasant lurch. I scooped up the journal and shoved it into a hidden compartment. Moving in time to the ship's swaying I tear my cabin apart looking for nausea medicine. Guess I forgot to pack some. Curse my luck! I nearly trip leaving my cabin. I run to Amelia's state room only to remember that Amelia doesn't get nauseous. Therefore she has no reason to carry medicine around with her. Oh the stupidity of me!

As I'm fleeing back to my room I'm thrown against a railing due to an unexpected sway from the ship. Struggling to keep my insides together I feel sleepiness coming on. Grasping the railing, my eyelids become dangerously heavy and I pass out onto the deck. Any hold I had is gone as my body falls prey to the vessel's dives and tosses.

xXx

I wake up to find myself in my cabin. How did I get here? Thinking back I know no one else was around when I passed out. I'll be damned if I let the bloody crew witness my struggles.

I climbed out of the bed; happy when my stomach remained still. See? My motion sickness isn't that bad; only in the beginning. I was quite irked however, when I found that someone had stripped me of my sword. I put on the harness and strapped on my sword; content with its familiar weight on my hip. When I left the cabin it was already night time. How I hate being a narc! I could feel my arms becoming a little less limber as the paralysis sat deciding whether or not to take over. Better safe than sorry; I grab a bottle of pills from the pocket inside my shirt's secret pocket I popped two and tried not to vomit at their dry taste.

Knowing there was nothing else to do I settled down in a net of shrouds. The view was spectacular. I had an overview of the whole ship without having to turn my head. I could see a small figure mopping the desk while trying to not so obviously eavesdrop on the crew members that were gossiping. He's a foolish one, sooner or later they're going to spo-. Yup, caught dead in the act. The boy tried to go back to his work only to be confronted by a large spider-like crew member. Sarcasm must've been used because the spider psycho was now hoisting the boy up in the air preparing to beat the living daylights of him. I was fully prepared to stop the fight—for Silver had just gotten involved—however, Mr. Arrow did the job for me. That didn't stop me from joining him though.

Gripping my scabbard I jumped down next to Mr. Arrow, my boots giving off a quiet 'thump' once I hit the deck. "There will be no brawling on this ship. Am I clear Mr. Scroop?" The spider psycho must've said yes for Arrow left.

'Back to work, the lot of ya.' Under my breath I cursed them, 'Bloody pirates.'

Silver stayed to lecture the boy like none other and I returned to my watch. Scroop... I'm gonna have to observe him and Silver from now on.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Day two of the voyage; so far it has been smooth sailing. But then again we have just now cleared Montressor's atmosphere. Still plenty of headway to make as we venture on. I got up confident in my movements since I was no longer in danger of being sick. Time to see what the crew is up to.

I quickly pull on my light uniform and attach Rosalind to her harness. After a brief once over I decide that I'm suitable for public appearance. Even if the "public" is a boatload of ratty pirates. Better than nothing. I walked out to find a boy furiously scrubbing the deck on all fours. I had fully planned on striding right past him when he splashed water onto my knee-high boots.

An inhuman growl escapes my throat as I stop to brush the soapy water off. The perpetrator continued on his merry scrubbing way completely oblivious to the fact that he had just left watermarks all over my boots. 'You could at least apologize you know, merely out of common courtesy.' The boy stands up.

"Excuse me?"

'You. Got water on my boots.' I pointed to the stained things.

"And?" he shrugs. "Does it matter?"

'Do you know who you are speaking to?' I grip my sword's handle fiercely, sending what I hoped was a menacing message. His eyes widened a little at the memory but then fell back to a blank uncaring stare. 'Wonderful, now that you recognize me how about you pay attention to what you are doing lest you spill something on someone more important and less merciful than I.' I go to move past him but he blocks my way.

"What's your name?" he asks in a gentle but starved-for-company kind of way. I sigh as my hardened composure melts away.

'Kalena Aderyn.' It means pure bird I think and I have to stifle a laugh; I am anything but pure. These hands are plenty stained with the pain and sorrow of others all caused on my behalf. 'Who are you again?' I ask out of politeness—and also because I've actually forgotten all about him.

"Jim Hawkins." He says a little too excitedly.

'Okay, nice to meet you.' I look him up and down briefly, taking in all of his features rapidly and integrating them into memory for easier recognition in the future. I started with the bottom and worked my way to the top. Soft, but durable broken in boots, baggy pants barely staying in place with a too-large belt, light sienna undershirt cut in a varied V-neck style, large loose-fitting black coat, a strong jaw and facial features amidst tanned skin, big striking blue eyes, an ear piercing on the right ear, and topped off with voluminous bangs and somewhat closely cropped hair ending in a small ponytail thing with a fluffy end. As I burned his image into my mind I found myself wondering if these were the latest trends for the youth these days. To wear over-sized clothing that shrinks their actual frame and balance it out by wearing some outlandish haircut. Truly bizarre.

"And you." We shake hands all the while he's smiling like a kid on his birthday.

'You're the new cabin boy, correct?' His smile sags a little.

"Yes."

'Yes?' I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, Kalena."

I cringe at the pronunciation of my name. It felt unnatural and alien, sliding from his tongue the way it did made it sound like an animal noise instead of my name. 'For now address me as "Miss Aderyn". Only due to formalities and such.'

"Aye... Miss Aderyn." Aderyn is far easier for me to swallow when it rolls off of his lips. As I leave him to return to his messy work his eyes are bright and starry. Mood swings much?

Jim POV:

Kalena is amazing! I think she's way more impressive than the ferociously feline Captain. Her posture, her attitude, even the way she speaks is unique. It's like she can't decide if she wants to be a pirate or speak in that sophisticated accent like the Captain does. She's unlike anyone I ever met at the Benbow or at school (Kalena, not the Captain).

However, being a cabin boy is such a low zero it's almost as bad as the spider psycho. I mean, I find the map and unlock its secrets but the Captain thinks I should work for the cook instead of someone who's actually useful. Like Kalena, I could help her do whatever it is she does. Which is what besides get into everyone's business? I remember her saying something about weapons after she caught me staring at her sword but I don't really remember much about launch day; too nauseas

.

The cook Silver is a cyborg. I don't trust him. He could be the cyborg Billy Bones was referring to before he died; the same cyborg that destroyed the Benbow Inn. Poor Mom, she must be at the greatest levels of sorrow right now.

Well back to the "job" at hand. I hate cleaning.

Kalena POV:

I've taken it upon myself to investigate the crew members. How can I keep true records of the voyage without knowing everything? I decided to start with Silver, the only one so far who has proven to have enough competence to be a leader. Thankfully he's the cook, so I can eat and watch him at the same time! Oh the cleverness of me! Not really...

Without as much as a second thought to Jim I head towards the galley. Remotely empty save for a sleeping crew member in the corner. I pondered waking the slacker but all my energy had gone into being stern with Jim therefore I decided to turn a blind eye and request some food. Silver came up, set a bowl down, and left whistling the whole time. People (mainly pirates), who know they are bad (like pirates), and they still act joyful (such as Silver), really irritate me! By the time I finished eating I was boiling mad. I really have to keep my emotions in check. Mission first, mission first, the mission is always first. Repeating this mantra over and over I swallow down two evil little pills while no one was watching.

Detective time. Putting on a face that I prayed was innocent, curious, and slightly alluring all at the same time I strode over to where Silver was propping myself up against the nearest counter. Silver looked at me but said nothing, his face drawing in to make a puzzled expression.

'So...Silver was it? What is your first name?' He paused, studying my face before giving any answer.

"John, ma'am."

'Hmm...Have you got any family?'

"No." I pursed my lips and tried another angle.

'How's the new cabin boy coming along?' Any traces of femininity were gone. I could feel that someone like me was never going to get through to him. Then it hit me, Jim; the perfect variable.

"He's a boy filled to the brim with defiance. It'll take a while but I'll be sure to break him in soon enough. I assume all your questions are for the Captain ma'am?" To lie or not to lie, that is the question.

'Indeed. The Captain has to maintain reports of the voyage.'

"Aye." He nodded, quite satisfied with my lie.

Tsh, pirates; so foolish. And to think I'd be one of them if I didn't love my job so much; that and I knew that generally all of their brainpower together wouldn't be greater than mine, Amelia's, or even Jim's! Okay maybe not Jim's, but he at least has the hope of improvement. Thinking about their idiocracy left a vile taste in my mouth one that only could be eradicated by bringing people like John Silver to justice. There's always an open cell awaiting any pirate that decides to pay a visit.

I need an escape; something that could get my heart going without putting me in immediate danger. I get out of galley still thinking of some suitable way to distract myself successfully. Hah! I've got it! After a brief search I found Amelia in another mini-fight with the Doctor. 'Day two and you're already fighting.' I smirk as their verbal argument ceases after sensing my approach.

"Day two and you're already bored." The triumphant grin spread across her face as my smirk vanished.

'We wouldn't happen to have any surfers lying around would we?'

Amelia sighs and points towards the hold. "You know those things are illegal..." I shrug in response to her warning.

"'You know Jim has gotten in trouble plenty of times because of him operating those things.'" The doctor chimes in. I ignore him and give Amelia a concerned glance.

'My only problem with going is that should need help and I'm not here...' Amelia chuckles softly, her ears twitching with appreciation.

"Kalena, I'm a Captain not some fresh recruit. I'm more worried about you, what if you lose control because of the-" She mouths the word narcolepsy. I shake my head.

'Nothing gets me going like a good ride.'

"That's also why I'm worried." I pat my secret pocket reassuringly.

'It's only moderate remember?' I take off to the hold where my solar surfer is at. Unwrapping my prize carefully I clear out some dirt and grime before carrying it to the deck. After attaching the straps I leap off into empty space. With a quick flick of the wrist I deploy the engine satisfied with its healthy roar that dilutes to an even purr.

In a few minutes I catch up to the ship and then pass it. It was a little awkward flying in my uniform instead of my usual gear. Usually I had goggles to prevent the wind from drying out my eyes and my hair was spiked to prevent it from blowing in my face like it was now. Rosalind was desperately trying to break out of her harness but it was too strong for her. I speed up to get a closer view of some nearby "sea" whales. There was a baby one flipping around and around with the happiest expression on his/her face. A contented sigh escaped my lips as the baby swam back to its family; where the parents nuzzled their child lovingly.

Ah, a family. The thing I was without. It's something I look forward to in the future. Getting married, having children, that's what I want. Orphanage is something no child should have to suffer through so if I did have children I would love them to the best of my ability. But that's in the years to come. Not while I'm still so young.

With these thoughts in my head I returned to the ship. The rest of the day blended as I sat and thought. My hardest question was now of utmost importance. How to truly utilize Jim Hawkins?


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Call me evil or conniving but I've decided to use the new cabin boy Jim Hawkins in order to gain easier access to John Silver. How I plan on doing this can only be set in motion and then viewed from the outside. The results I wish for can only be hypothesized. But it will all start with getting close and personal to Jim. Jim…how do I feel about this? Can I really get close to him in such a way that we may seem as if we're romantically involved with the other?!

Well…he's not bad looking if it's any positive relief. Can I pull this off; even if my results are purely speculation? This is all for the mission and the mission is always first.

But I should plan out what must occur and what I hope to achieve from my future actions. If I get to Jim Hawkins the way I intend to I can use him to find out if Silver and his renegades are actually pirates. Even though I already believe them to be so one needs proof for every opinion. Once I have said proof Amelia and I shall apprehend the hooligans, bring them to the judges, and see to it personally that they all hang.

Moving along in my records I interrogated Silver, the results were quite un-beneficiary. Afterwards I went solar-surfing and on my trip I didn't see anything that could damage our voyage too terribly. Yeah, because space-whales are a total threat—not.

Today I intend on making my first move with my new pawn, the cabin boy. Anyone fancy a wager that he's going to get close to John Silver real fast real soon?

-K.A. xx-xx-xxxx

I snap the notebook shut and I begin to think over my recent decisions. Could I actually do this? Abuse a boy younger than I only to capture a few rogue pirates. Have I really sunken that low?!

Apparently. I look in my cabin's mirror. Can it be noticed? Are there any abrupt looking changes to my face? No, of course not. I just need to calm down. Find an outlet and use it before I become too stressed. I pull out a pill or three and swallow them; all the while thinking of how to halt a panic attack in progress.

I could go toy with Jim...no...I must wait for the most opportunistic moments. Amelia or even Arrow is suitable enough for mild entertainment. But I like Amelia more than the blockhead and all he likes to do is lecture me.

I know for a fact the crew is composed of pirates. Having said that Amelia, Arrow, and I must remain in tip-top shape if we want to overcome the enemies around us successfully. 'So why not have a round of free sword play?' I told Amelia. I know she prefers guns as her main weapon but she is still remarkable with a sword, after all, any one weapon can be defeated, it is far better to be versatile. She agrees to "play" with me but swears she's a little rusty. Knowing her she only doubts herself but when it comes to swords I am her better.

We start gently, a few thrusts that are easily blocked. Our movements are slow, cautious, and calculated. As we increase our speed our footwork becomes a changing dance. First a gently waltzing circle, then a quickened samba, a flurry of a tango until we finally hit the fast-paced grind. Swords sparking as we feint and dodge, twirl, leap, and block our way across the ship.

Onlookers quickly move and retreat to safe hiding places until we are left without an audience. We pause long enough for Amelia to smooth her sleek hair back into place and I to choke down a pill. She then backs me into a corner going for the kill until I split Rosalind into two swords revealing her twin brother Aeron. "That's new." She gasps out as I begin to drive her into a corner.

'I know.' She shrinks back as if in defeat and I fall for it. Leaping after her she attempts to slide under me while trying to knock me off my feet, I jump and land on the ship's railing. I climb one of the shrouds and am about to jump off when my right hand freezes up. I drop Aeron causing an awful clatter and try to maintain my grip as the paralysis spreads like a wildfire in my body. Rosalind follows her brother to the deck as I attempt to stabilize myself. Just when I think it's safe to move my hand the tiniest bit I feel my eyelids becoming increasingly heavy.

With my remaining strength I toss my head in Amelia's direction trying to mouth the word 'moderate' until the blackness overtakes me.

Jim POV:

Wow, Kalena and the Captain sure know how to work with those swords! It looked like they were actually fighting until you spot the giant grins on their faces. The Captain tried to corner Kalena but then she splits her sword in two! Talk about a trick up one's sleeve. They're moving so fast I can see sparks coming off of their swords. Kalena wasn't kidding when she said she's a weapons specialist.

Everyone is either hiding or working somewhere. I think I'm pretty safe on these shrouds. Silver had me up here to fix a few broken ones so I have an excellent view of what's going on. The Captain's moves look almost fluid but not quite, either because she's a cat or because she is a mite out of practice perhaps. Kalena on the other hand looks as if...she's...like she's _dancing_. That's how graceful her footwork is. Who knew someone could move that fast?!

She looks like she's having trouble though, as if the gravity has caught up with her... Is she trying to tangle herself in the ropes? I glance at the Captain, she's running towards her but she's tired. I try to climb down and help her. She looks at the Captain and...lets go!

I plunge myself off of the ropes just in time to grab one of her hands and with the other I try to catch a rope. That is going to burn in a little while. We are hanging off of the Legacy, nothing but endless space beneath us. What's the matter with her? Is she sleeping or something?!

I feel someone trying to pull me up and I tighten my grip on Kalena's hand. We're pulled to the deck where I find Mr. Arrow and the Captain looking frantic. "Mr. Hawkins, I'll take her." The Captain attempts to hold Kalena although she looks liable to collapse as well. Mr. Arrow convinces her to let me carry her while he supports the Captain. She stops and grabs Kalena's swords.

I follow them to Kalena's stateroom carrying her bridal style. Knowing her she'd probably kill me for doing this if she ever found out. I sigh as I comprehend how I'll never be this close to her again. Mr. Arrow instructs me to set her on her bed. I do and he leaves while the Captain and I remain to put her weapons away. I put them up as she removes Kalena's sash-thing, her belt, and boots. Kalena doesn't even stir; I guess she really is sleeping... Her breathing is quiet and even. She's so wild and untamed when awake like a supernova but in her sleep it's as if she's a black hole. Hushed but still powerful and still drawing things to her. Even in her sleep she's the center of attention.

At least that's what it seems like with the Captain fussing over her so. "Mr. Hawkins I want you stay here until she wakes up. When she does make sure she doesn't move or leave this room. She won't have recovered by then. If she tries to resist tell her I said so. Understand?"

'Yes ma'am.' She takes her leave, and I spend my night watching her and (occasionally) look at her stuff. She has a lot of notebooks...


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

I woke three times during that night. The first time I caught Jim looking at my things. Before I could scold him the throes of sleep took me once more. The second time I watched Jim daydream out of the corner of my eye before falling asleep again. The third and final time I found Jim asleep, his arms forming a pillow as he leaned against the edge of my bed.

I was unable to hold back a smile as I spotted the cutest expression on his face. He looks like a little kid when he's asleep. I tousle his soft brown hair but when I threw a blanket over him he wakes up.

"Mom?" he says sleepily.

'I think you got me confused with someone else kid.'

"Kalena?" I cringe but reply with a simple 'That's my name.'

His eyes suddenly get bright and full of alertness as he says, "TheCaptainsaysyou'renotallowed tocomeoutuntilyou've hadenoughsleep."

I smile and think of how much Amelia must be worried. 'Trust me, as stiff as I feel I have no intention of leaving this room.' He lets out a breath of relief when he confirms I'd stay without any resistance. That doesn't mean I'm not going to use him, at least while he's here.

'You see that bottle on the desk? Grab it and open it for me.'

While he was doing that I pulled off my long sleeve shirt and adjusted the tank top I had on underneath it.

When Jim handed me the bottle he spotted my shirt on the bed and started blushing until he saw I had a tank top on. I raised an eyebrow at him while I dry-swallowed two pills. As my muscles relaxed I stretched; from what I could feel it will take me longer this time around to recover. I don't get full body paralysis too often, so it hurts quite severely when I do. I could see that Jim was eyeing the bottle of pills, trying to figure out the reason for me having them.

I sighed, internally debating whether or not to spill my secret to him. On the positive side it would bring him closer to me and benefit in the fact I could control him more easily. And it would help to have someone besides the Captain and Arrow know about my condition.

For now, the pros outweighed the cons in my mind because the only negative to him knowing is that it says I need help. This almost looks like I'll become... codependent.

I look at Jim and ask, 'How much do you know?'

"Absolutely nothing."

I smile. 'Perfect.'

I explain to him everything he needs to know about my condition. From what narcolepsy actually is to how often the disorder occurs. I even go as far to go into detail about the cataplexy, the state of my muscle tone, and what the pills did for me. By the end of it I think he understood and was able to piece together how my illness and past actions all came together to form a general sense of how I operate.

He seemed a little disappointed to find out I didn't have a super amazing plus side to my weakness that gave me special abilities.

'I am the person you see before you now because I worked extremely hard and succeeded. I trained with every fiber of my being and this is the end result. There is no magic potion or a magnificent genetic disorder that will automatically make someone hero-like. Unlike you or even Amelia, I have to focus two sometimes three times as hard to move something as simple as my finger.' To prove my point I flex my fingers, the struggle was faint, but if one looked close enough one could see that it truly was a conflict.

'Now then,' I lean close to the curious boy and took pleasure from the slight blush that rose on his tanned skin. 'Since you know my secret you must promise not tell anyone. Not even your...' I searched for a word less offensive than "idiotic", "absent-minded", and "blabbering" among others too crude for speech. I finally settle on "simple", a lovely word with the right amount of hidden meaning that didn't really imply anything mean. 'Not a word even to your simple doctor friend. Not a creature aboard this ship save for the Captain, Mr. Arrow, and now yourself are to know. Savvy?'

He nodded an overexcited yes that didn't really guarantee he wouldn't tell. Not on purpose, but probably in the near future where he is this excited, perhaps more, will he spill my secret. It's not that it would endanger my health really but more like a severe blow to my pride. I worked to get where I am and having a bunch of smelly ingrates knowing my weaknesses would totally destroy all of it. My mind wandered along this saddened train of thought until I found my senses numbing gently. It was then I realized I was falling asleep.

I could barely feel Jim's hands against my skin as he helped me obtain a more comfortable sleeping position. Barely awake, my eyelids closed and my breathing slowed as I attempted my first test if control over Jim. 'Stay.' My voice was light but firm as I commanded him.

I don't know for sure if he did as I told him, but I felt the strangest sensation, it was like someone was holding my hand.

Jim POV:

I stayed as long as I possibly could, holding her hand and rejoicing in the fact that she asked me, ME! to stay with her while she slept. After a while I could hear Silver calling me to work, his voice becoming louder as he came closer to my location, rising with annoyance when I hadn't responded. I looked at Kalena's face; it seems the only time she ever looks her age is in her sleep.

I allowed my lips to brush her hand before I ran unwillingly to another day's work. I could've sworn I heard her sigh.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

There is a...minor setback to my investigation of the crew. It seems that in an effort to relieve both boredom and stress brought on by recent decisions I brought about a most unpleasant episode. I suffered full-body paralysis and for a great deal of time I was unconscious. Normally recovery would not take this long but it seems I overexcited not only my muscles but in doing so depleted most of my reserves for strength. Basic things such as moving, walking even writing this entry is painful and is taking me an awfully long while just to accomplish basic things.

Well, the progress of my control over Jim is coming along rather fine. It seems whatever form or level of adoration he has for me only adds to his transformation into a puppet. Yes, I feel guilty for using him like this but it is for the greater good. However, Jim really is a nice boy and he seems to genuinely care a lot about something…I'm not quite sure what it is but I wonder if it has anything to do with me. But that might just be my vanity coming out once more. I do believe my sword fight with Amelia came out as a draw. We both know though I have more training in that particular field but she is the one with years of experience.

To me it feels as if I need recovery of a different sort this time. Before I would merely lie about and not overexert myself in any way, mainly because Amelia always advised me to do so but I sense that to heal I must push myself even harder; to try and overcome the weaknesses that limit me so. Therefore I shall cease to "lounge about" in my small stateroom and go out and walk once more on the Legacy's shining deck.

-K.A. xx-xx-xxxx

Although it did take me awhile to pull on the simplest articles of clothing I was out and about like normal, strolling the decks of the Legacy with a barely noticeable limp. I eat, observe the crew and then check in with Amelia (who wasn't all that pleased with my new method of recovery) before sitting on the railing watching worlds pass by.

I could sit here for just about forever; watching our steady progress through space and wonder what else we might pass. After sitting still for over an hour I return to my stateroom for a nap.

xXx

It has occurred to me that I know nothing about the boy I intend to control and that it would benefit me to amend that. I wonder what he likes to do?

-K.A. xx-xx-xxxx

I change into more comfortable evening attire; consisting of a short sleeved shirt, light black slacks, and a long-sleeved windbreaker. I head out, searching for Jim and find him in the middle of a rope lesson with Silver. The expression on his face is that of utter boredom. I decide to wait until it's over and take a spot on the railing in front of some shrouds. I hang on to one and peer over at the seemingly endless space beneath our ship. I began to wonder what it would be like to let go and free fall into all of that mystery and my hand starts to slip as I become totally entranced by the emptiness. As I let go another hand grabs mine and whirls my body around. I stare into Jim's confused eyes as he slips an arm around my waist and pulls me up.

"Kalena, are you okay?" he shakes me a little. Do I look as unresponsive as I feel?

'I'm...alright.' I allow Jim's hands to lower me to the railing where I sit rather numbly.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?"

'No, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy is all.'

"You sure? Maybe we should get the Captain-"

'No, that won't be necessary. Say Jim do you have any family?'

Jim's eyes lit up at the question and didn't seem to care or notice the sudden subject change. "Yeah, it's just my mom though."

'Where is your dad?' I ask insensitively.

"Gone, or even better, dead." He said this with such disappointment and coldness that I did not expect from him. Under the bitter tone he sounded sad. I felt bad having asked and decided to make up for it by sharing some pain of my own.

'I have no family.' In truth it didn't hurt, I had Amelia after all but some days I did wonder if I had any family out there.

He takes my hand, bringing my depressing thoughts to a close and he mutters a faint "I'm sorry ". I shrug and he lets go. I stand up and jump off the railing and onto the deck, my shoes making a soft "thwump" sound. With my back to him I say 'I have Amelia. And that is enough.' He follows me as I walk to the other side of the deck. I turn to him as I sit on a nearby ledge saying 'Tell me about your mother.'

He reveals to me a great deal about her and in turn himself. How he feels she holds him back but also how he is ashamed of all the pain he causes her daily by getting into trouble and even now by being on this ship. By the end of it I'm burning with desire for a mother of my own but I douse the flames by believing it is not a necessity only a want. And that one day, I might even be one.

I look at Jim and say firmly yet gently at the same time 'One day I would very much like to meet her.' He smiles and I can't help but smile too, happy for the fact that I was speaking the truth and not using him for the first time since I'd made the decision to.

The smile disintegrated as I thought of how I might never get the chance to, who's to say Jim won't hate me after this is all said and done? Before he can notice I ask Jim what he likes to do for fun.

With a mischievous grin he says two of my most favorite words. "Solar surf." By this time I'm grinning as well and I eagerly grab his hand and begin to lead him to the hold where my solar surfer is stored.

With a flourish I reveal my exceptional possession and allow Jim to take in all of her glory. His eyes just about fall out of his head, they've become so huge in attempt to view everything all at once. After a great deal of gawking he looks over at me, almost unwillingly, and exclaims in a breathy whisper, "And it's yours?"

I nod, overcome with unusual pride that halts my ability to speak. At last I find my tongue and say shakily 'You can touch it.' With unstable hands contaminated by extraordinary excitement he rakes over it with surprising fervor. A shiver runs through me as I try to determine if it would be pleasant for someone to run their hands over me like that. With shock I realize rather numbly that I haven't even had my first kiss yet. I shake my head ferociously to clear my mind of this ludicrous train of thought. I throw a bit of a plastic smile on that switches to a real one as I ask "You wanna go for a ride?"

His eyes light up alongside an infectious smile that quickly has me grinning like a simpleton too. I allow him to haul the surfer out to an abandoned area of the deck but as I'm deciding whether or not to warn Amelia his impatience clouds my judgment and in protest to it I leap off the deck with the surfer, switching it on before I fall too far and guiding it back around in time for Jim to land on it without missing. As he decides where he's going to hang on to me at I pop three pills before forcefully guiding his hands to the space just above my sword harness.

I'm ninety-percent sure if I turn around I'll find Jim blushing from either embarrassment or just blushing in general. Instead I simply gun the engine and send the surfer tearing off into space with Jim clinging to me as best he can. I begin to suppress a laugh but instead I let it ring out where it mingled with the roar of the engine and the silence of space. Jim soon joins me in playful laughter as I slowed the surfer.

I wasn't too comfortable with the idea of doing tricks while with a passenger; therefore I simply let the surfer cruise on by nebulae and meteors without doing anything extreme. I slowly turned to face Jim without losing my footing only to be surprised at exactly how close we were. He seems astonished too but instead of letting it get to him like I was doing now he instead switches places with me leaving me only enough time to gawk at him in total shock. Before I can ask what he's doing he revs the engine, causing the surfer to jump and move suddenly, leaving me with only half a second to grab onto Jim's waist and lock myself there.

I cling tightly to his muscular form and attempt to choke down the rush of emotion that accompanied the surfer's rising speed. Jim apparently didn't feel the same apprehension as I felt in regards to doing stunts with another person and I was left to strangling his midsection. Not once did my hold on his torso lessen until I felt we had slowed down and that the sail had gone up as well. I was almost ready to half-heartedly scold him when I sighted the absolute tranquility and inner joy on his face. Any anger quickly dissipated as I watched Jim's face glow like the after-light of a newborn star. Unwilling to break his current state of happiness I simply re-encircled my arms around him and laid the side of my face against his back. I felt him sigh with contentment as he guided the surfer back to the ship. It took a while because Jim wound up taking us a lot further than I had originally expected to go but that was alright, so long as we didn't get lost.

I helped Jim navigate as the space around us became steadily unfamiliar until we soon were face to face with the Legacy. We found an empty bit of deck and brought the surfer as close as possible to it. Jim hopped off and he surprised me by picking me up and carrying me over the railing and onto the deck. He held me in the air for a few milliseconds as if debating his reasoning for doing this. Apparently he found one because he soon set me down muttering something about me still being a "stiff" and whatnot. I just nodded rather mutely and watched as he grabbed the solar surfer and left to put it away. I followed him like a lost pup and after a good head shake my mind was finally clear enough to allow me to return his "Goodnight" and walk almost numbly to my stateroom.

I collapse onto the bed after detaching my harness and shudder at the feverish heat waves I feel coming and going across my face. All of a sudden I hear a strong, resounding, almost drum-like sound and for a few seconds I frantically search for the source until I realize rather foolishly that it's only my very rapid heartbeat. Embarrassed by these sensations that are only stressing my frayed nerves even more I lie down on my bed once more. All the while pondering why I'm reacting this way.

I've gone solar surfing as well as performed a broad and dangerous array of stunts while doing it so it cannot be a reaction to that. As I thought harder I struggled to convince myself that this state I'm in had absolutely nothing to do with Jim and certainly nothing to do with the way he held me on the deck. He was just being courteous and nothing more. He was merely returning the favour for taking him solar surfing with me. Right? I can't...No. I will not develop feelings for a boy who is my pawn and center of control, the key to my success in this mission and I will not abuse it—er—him, in any way, nor myself for that matter.

I will not develop feelings for anyone outside of my closed circle, which primarily consists of Amelia and sometimes Arrow. All this fluttery and nonsense will come to pass...I hope...


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

So I have realized that Jim and I are going to get along just fine in regards to playing puppet and master. The fact that I find his company enjoyable is a shock all by itself but the fact that he loves solar surfing and the thrills that accompany riding through the cosmos at amazingly dangerous speeds like I do makes him all the more fantastic. I'm starting to feel like my mission has suddenly decreased in its difficulty by a megaton.

-K.A. xx-xx-xxxx

xXx

The crew has remained calm, silent, and unswerving, their actions betraying none of their true identities' viciousness. So while the space winds are still, Jim and I going to create some turbulence as soon as the notorious cook Silver—who he currently works under—releases him from his mechanical clutches.

-K.A. xx-xx-xxxx

xXx

Jim and I scouted the ship, from galley to crow's nest in an almost mock form of the races Amelia and I have but in the opposite way. I beat him to the top, (I'm a little more confident in my shroud-climbing skills than he) and when he finally made it I surprised him by diving over the side and free-falling my way back to the deck until I cut a rope in midair and swung the rest of the way down. By the time he climbed down—in a far less flamboyant manner than I—his eyes were sparkling like the cerulean sapphires pirates can only chase after in their dreams. I felt sure he saw a similar fire reacting in my own amber ones because he looked at me, smiled, and then challenged me to a race around the ship once again.

-K.A. xx-xx-xxxx

xXx

This energy I feel is amazing, it's absolutely the most phenomenal thing I've ever experienced. My joy is all-encompassing to the point that I feel it in my bloodstream and even in my very feet and toes! It's the driving force behind my accelerated heartbeat, why I've forgone a majority of my medication, and the unusual buoyancy in my step that leaves me barely contained by the ship's artificial gravity. These words are for naught because no language has the proper diction to describe what it is I am truly going through. This bliss I feel increases ten-fold whenever Jim and I are together. The fact that I have someone outside of my tightly closed circle to whom I can talk with about anything that's pretty much everything lightens my spirit and relieves my stress drastically but now that I've found it I don't know if I shall ever willingly let it go.

Jim… he's not my pawn, or my puppet, or just some boy I have wrapped around my little finger, he's the most kind-hearted, spectacular, gentle, and caring person I've ever met. Amelia is all of that and more but she is a feliae—a species totally different from me own—Jim is a human being, and he's real. He's real flesh and tissue, muscle and sinew, his heart beats so strongly I could follow its rhythm with my fingertips alone and my eyes closed.

Jim is… my friend and now he's the most precious thing I know, he's outside of all my life's boundaries and that is what makes him so beautiful to me.

-K.A. xx-xx-xxxx

Amelia threw the journal onto her desk where it landed with a crash that became deafening due to all the echoes that bounced in my ears.

"Kalena," the harsh way with which she said my name made me wince. "What has come over you? What are you thinking? Have you forgotten our mission, and your purpose aboard this ship?"

I kept silent throughout her onslaught of questions, I tried maintaining a blank-face which was difficult considering how much I wanted to show some sort of emotion, anything but stony silence, I'd seen that look far too often on Arrow's face I certainly didn't want mine etched like that. Instead I remained stationary, my arms crossed, and my body leaning against the cabinet that contained Jim's map.

She looked at me and sighed, her head lowering as her ears drooped as they did when she was greatly disappointed or saddened; she was only the former. Shakily, she opened the damning journal and turned to my latest entries, the ones that pained me now. What foolishness I must have been thinking to have written such tripe. But, I know that somewhere further within me I was lying to myself, I was hurting from the truth of the situation I had been refusing to come to grips with. The whole matter smarted like a firebrand that had been stamped all over my body and then afterward had salt rubbed into all the fresh etchings. Amelia turned her gaze back to mine, the corners of her eyes lifting as her movements lured me out of my pain-racked reverie.

"Kalena, I'm-" she started.

'Look Amelia, you're disappointed and let down and all other kinds of depressed emotions but do me a favour and lighten up. I can't help it if I'm lonely or that my target and I got too attached and I'm really sorry and I'll uphold my distance in the future so could you just-'

"Be happy for you?" Amelia smiled and took a step forward.

'What?' I staggered and almost fell but instead I found myself enveloped in Amelia's hug.

"Kalena, you've never been this elated and it does my heart an amazing amount of good. All I ask though, is remember that before others your duty is to yourself and your health, and then assure your priorities remain unchanged because our assignment does not up and leave simply because one of our crew becomes a tad smitten." She runs a gloved hand through my hair like I've just announced marriage plans or something to that equivalent.

I retreat a step back from her, and then another until I was undoing the latch on the door and was able to run to my stateroom. I slammed the door, locked it, and slumped against the other side of it. Then I, Kalena Aderyn, wept for the first time over a strange malady I've come to know as lovesickness.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

It's been awhile, since I've written an entry, toured the ship, spoken to Amelia, done anything in general. I haven't left this cabin in days and for the most part I have been left alone. Silence is golden, privacy a treasure, but loneliness is the greatest burden I have to measure. Every once in awhile a tray of food would be left by my door, but I wouldn't retrieve it until the hunger caused me severe pains. For a multitude of days I have kept myself here, tormenting myself with troublesome emotions. I suppose it's rather foolish—not to mention selfish of me—to act so ridiculous over personal matters, but in my skewed mind it is completely appropriate. The only way to triumph is to try, and in order to succeed one cannot run away but instead face the obstacles one encounters. I shall take my leave...after a few more days.

-K. A. xx-xx-xxxx

I sigh in frustration, mad at myself that my fury had not abated in any way after a few days. I was angry at Amelia for not being angry with me for falling for Jim, and angry at Jim for his likeableness, angry at the crew for being pirates, and angry at the doctor for being a fool. All this anger, a weak attempt to hide the shame my pain had caused me. Was it really so bad, to be this caught up and tangled in another? The obvious answer is yes, because such feelings only invite in mistakes and distractions. Next comes a lack of concentration to duty and overall failure for the mission. I will not allow such unthinkable nonsense to occur therefore I will remain here until these emotions are nullified.

xXx

Jim POV:

I haven't seen Kalena for probably weeks now; I'm starting to think she's avoiding me. I'd ask the Captain but she would probably snap at me to get back to work or to inquire elsewhere. I really feel I should check up on her, it's the least I could I mean, what if she's sick or something? She may need my help!

With this thought I rushed off to aid a possibly ill friend, ignoring the impossible amount of tasks I still had to complete for Silver.

xXx

Kalena POV:

I realized I had fallen asleep at my desk when I awoke to the frantic knocking at my door. I snag Rosalind from off my bed and approach the door with my hand poised to draw.

'Who is it?' I asked steely, in no mood for guests invited or not.

"It's Jim. I'm checking to see if you're alright, I thought you might be sick." My heart flipped as my hand tightened around my sword's hilt. I turned my back on the door and told him angrily, 'Leave. I have no patience for you today.'

"I just wanna make sure you're okay, open the door please."

'No. Go away Mr. Hawkins.' Despite my harshness I could tell Jim had stayed put. I sighed, unlocked the door, and wrenched it open forcefully. 'Are you satisfied now Mr. Hawkins?' I didn't hear his answer, after making eye contact my world faded into a sea of blue.

xXx

I woke to realize nighttime had fallen in space, and to an ironically familiar scene. Jim was asleep by my bedside, a bottle of medicine in his hand, poised for the moment I would wake and require it. There was food waiting on the desk that had gone cold and uneaten, and my sword was gleaming from within its resting place.

I'm not sure what exactly caused the attack but in a way I was grateful. During my period of sleep I had felt peace and it was confirmed seeing Jim here with me. I lifted the hand holding the bottle and stroked it gently before sliding my medicine out of its clutches. I swallowed a few of the herbal tablets calmly and stare out my window at the large expanse of space we were slowly traveling through. When Jim finally awoke I smiled and received one in return. 'Thank-you.' I squeezed the hand that I had not let go of gratefully.

"Anytime." Jim coloured faintly at my touch, surprised to wake up to such a gesture. There was an almost awkward pause as I thought of how to reward him. After what seemed like ages I came up with an idea.

I looked at him and smirked. 'Long-boat riding.' His grin told me millions and more.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Things are receding to normal round here, well, as normal as things could possibly be on a ship full of mutiny-prone pirates. I have recovered from my fit of sorts and am thankful to have a somewhat clear head once again. For now I have learned to accept—but mostly ignore—these stirrings of the heart that I feel for Jim from time to time but I mostly manage to brush them off before my imagination succeeds in running off with me. Jim and I had a successful scouting adventure earlier that doubled as his reward for staying by my side even as I pushed him away. He makes for enjoyable company on this otherwise lonely venture; I had forgotten how unapproachable the Captain is when we are at sea. It's getting dark out—as unfathomable as that is when in space—and I will be late to my rendezvous with Jim if I do not leave now.

K. A. xx-xx-xxxx

I rise and stretch, a slight yawn escaping my lips, my days had been brief but still tiring, only because everything is exhausting to a narc. I place my journal back upon its shelf and move my pen back into its rightful holder. On my way out I passed by my mirror and stopped, taking in the image resting there. 'I guess I look a tad overdressed.'

With some hesitation I removed my outer-wear until I was left with a rather odd looking ensemble. Frustrated I pulled everything off and switched to a black turtleneck sweater and loose slacks over my boots. Tentatively I decided against leaving my sword, it was a moot point really. In case of ambush it was my best bet against attackers. Besides, it's still important to maintain the façade, can't make it to obvious that we are on friendly terms.

I feel slightly embarrassed as I make my way to the gallery, as if I'm underdressed and under-protected. I grip Rosalind's handle and her dependable presence provides me a small measure of comfort. Jim is waiting outside dressed in his usual, with a look of tired peacefulness stretched across his face. Between tending to me and keeping up with Silver's demands he is close to pushing exhaustion. He smiles at my approach but quickly regains himself as he realizes that this is no private conversation. While we are here someone will always be watching, listening, gazing at the officer and the cook's hand.

"Good evening Miss Aderyn." He bows slightly struggling to maintain his mask of unfamiliarity.

'Evening Mr. Hawkins, what brings you here on this night?' My tone and facial expression betray nothing.

"I'm here for camaraderie, dinner, and maybe some story-telling on Silver's part."

'As am I. What a coincidence... shall we?' I allow Jim to enter first and I wait a few seconds before following. The noise of the voices drops an octave or two after I enter and I meet more than one dirty glance. One the crew members brings me a steaming mug of what appears to be violeta tea. I eye it suspiciously until I catch Silver's eye where he nods reassuringly. This would have to be my most foolish mistake if I were to die by this tea. I sip tentatively and force myself to contain both my smile and sigh of content. I raise my cup in Silver's direction as a sign of appreciation before taking a spot at the back of the room in an empty corner, pondering who tipped him off as to what my favourite poison is.

The only possible answer sat across the room, eating as well as sitting by himself. I had a feeling before the night was over he would be at my side. Evening dragged and the lights dimmed, I sipped my tea, watching always watching as the crew came and went. At some point I must have lost consciousness because I woke to find my head on Jim's shoulder. I lifted my head and he stood and left, only to return and press a new cup of tea into my hands.

'Thank-you.' I whispered and he nodded as he drank from his own cup.

I half-listened to Silver's tales of past adventures on the sea. No matter how much I tried to resist I found my eyes unable to stray far without Jim in my sight. At some point—I'm not entirely sure when it happened—somewhere between the story about the maiden from the world of rain and light and the one about finding his creature Morph on Proteus One did I realize that Jim was holding my hand. I looked at him questioningly but he was refusing to meet my gaze and was blushing like mad. I smiled and leaned against the wall pulling his hand and the rest of him towards me. The crew was beginning to get rowdy so I think they were too intoxicated to notice. I couldn't shake off the feeling that we had been seen, but I put it down to my paranoia and left it at that.

Jim walked me to my cabin where we parted somewhat with redness showing on both of our faces. My days just keep getting more and more interesting aboard this ship.

xXx

There's a hostile air emanating from the crew, I swear I hear snorts and growls whenever I pass by. Had I been of lesser strength I would have felt threatened—scared or terrified even!—but I am not, so they may glare all they like but my only response will be to tighten my grip on Rosalind. One hand holding my sheath steady and the other poised to draw. It does get a little unnerving after awhile, the glares and dirty glances soak into my skin like poison, leaving an on the edge and overly-tensed me waiting for the fight that won't come. I could avoid them all and hide in my cabin but the air begins to suffocate me the longer I remain doing absolutely nothing. So I find myself doing rounds about the ship, irritably pacing in mindless laps as I wait for Jim to return from his surprise long-boat trip with Silver. The air is static from my impatience and I find myself constantly being drawn to the hold where I stored my present for Jim. I ran my fingers across the misshapen heap's rough covering as I tried to envision the facial expression he might bear when he uncovers it. Hopefully it would be one of elation, appreciation, and maybe, just maybe he might look at me with those big blue eyes as they give away his total adoration for me. I blushed and pulled myself away from the present with some difficulty. I shook my head and rubbed my cheeks as I made my way out of the hold. I averted all gazes as I returned to the choking boredom that filled my room.

I unstrap my harness and gently place Rosalind into her case before I strip off my light uniform and change into a pair of gray slacks with a matching tank top and black trench-styled coat. I slipped various mechanical tools from one of my desk's drawers into several pockets weighing them all down sufficiently. They would be of important use to me later. I pulled my journal out of its hiding place and grabbed a fresh pen from its holder.

Despite the obvious quiet aboard the ship and amongst the crew I find myself filled with an instinctive uneasiness the closer we come to our destination. I'm sure the crew is just waiting for the most opportune moment to strike as soon as their leader gives the signal. I've come to believe that their leader is none other than Silver, the seemingly gentle old cyborg and mentor to Jim is really the only one I could see in a leadership role and the way they hung onto his every word when we was storytelling only confirms my suspicions. Now my imagination could just be a wonderful storyteller and nothing more—even I was wrapped up into his tales of grandeur and adventure—but my gut tells me otherwise. Knowing the truth but being unable to act leaves this terrible ache in my belly and I am anxious to bring justice to these bandits.

I'm sure I wouldn't notice or give this much attention to the situation if it wasn't so bloody boring aboard this ship, what I mean to say is that, yes I would give the proper amount of concentration into confirming that the crew is indeed made up of pirates but it is so boring that I am now actually just adding more thoughts into the situation—basically I'm over thinking it all. Now granted my adventures with Jim are exciting and pleasant and an excellent distraction but frankly I don't see how the Captain can stand it. But then again, as a Captain there are always a thousand and one things to do. Reports to write, orders to be given, navigational progress to be checked and measured, etc. etc. etc.

I think a little conflict would do us all some good and it would certainly bring out the crew's true colours and we would see firsthand how they react under stress. Should push come to shove I'm fairly certain the Captain, Mr. Arrow, and I could handle the lot but I would probably get saddled with having to protect the Doctor and Jim as well. Perhaps I should teach him a thing or two about swordplay and perhaps even some gun training. Hmmm... All in all I am ready for this journey to pick up a little in the adventure department.

K.A. xx-xx-xxxx

I close my journal with a light snap just as there is a knock at my door. I smile despite myself and rise before I make quick work of concealing my journal once more. After placing my pen back in its holder I strap my harness and Rosalind back on before adjusting my trench coat so that they are both hidden. Before I go to unlock the door I give myself a quick onceover in my mirror and smooth my brown hair down ever so. Finally I move towards the door and ask tentatively, 'Who is it?' There's a slight pause before I get my answer.

"It's Jim." I open the door and find myself face to face with him, our grins a reflection of the other's. Nervously, hesitatingly, I take his hand and begin to lead him to the hold.

'I have something for you, come with me?'

"Of course." His hand is warm in mine, a little rough from callusing due to Silver's endless amount of tasks. The pleasant feeling didn't last long though, once we were in plain view of the deck I let go of his hand; I didn't want people assuming I'd gone soft and lost all of my discipline by being sweet on the ship's cabin boy. The lighting was poor in the hold and it took all of my memory to remember where to step to avoid tripping or knocking my head against a long-boat's hull. Once I had Jim positioned where I wanted him I retraced my footsteps and brightened the lamps. As I returned to Jim he asked me, "So what exactly are we doing here?"

Instead of responding I took his hand once more and brought it to the oddly-shaped heap covered in heavy canvas material. Unspoken communication traveling between us I stepped back as he pulled the cloth off to reveal my gift to him. He let out a barely audible gasp and began to dig and sort through the various metals and pieces of equipment. 'Do you like it?' I ask uncertainly.

"Of course I do! But uh, what are we building?" His joy is slightly shadowed by the puzzled look on his face.

'A solar surfer, for you.' I tell him quietly as I pad over and take a seat next to Jim on the floor. Already he has begun to assemble it but stops when he realizes he has nothing to connect the parts with.

"Without any tools?" I reach into my many pockets pulling out all sorts of mechanical items.

'I have them all right here.' He looks at me like there's something he desperately wants to tell me but instead he focuses on the project in front of him.

xXx

Minutes shift into hours as Jim and I soon find coated grease and our arms slick with machinery fluids. Almost oblivious to one another's movements our hands touch as we realize that we both reached for the same tool. We look up and our eyes lock and I am sorely tempted to glance away as the creeping brush blooms across my face. I'm embarrassed beyond belief and I turn my gaze elsewhere as I pull my hand away from his. I had long ago shrugged off my coat so there was nothing to stop him from capturing my right wrist and pull me closer to him.

My heart is pounding and I'm doing my best not to look up at him because I'm afraid of what it might betray but he uses his free hand to turn my face back toward him. His touch is gentle as he slides his fingers down to cup my chin and begin to tilt it ever so slightly and I find my eyes closing as I reach for him with my lips. We brush against each other just the tiniest bit before the ship lurches violently. We're both thrown and I end up flying into Jim's torso as he hits the side of a long-boat.

"What in the world was tha-?" He begins but is cut off as the ship shakes tremendously once more. I end up hugging Jim's torso tightly as he grips the sides of the long-boat so we both don't end up sliding again.

As everything settles my instincts start screaming at me to get up and get out. My throat closes painfully as I stumble to my feet and stride quickly over to where my coat lay. I pull it on blindly and begin to exit. "Kalena? Kalena, what's wrong? Where are you going?!" Jim's frantic footfalls echo after my own swift ones.

I barely managed to choke out, "Amelia" before my throat sealed itself off as I made my way back to the deck. Jim accidentally ends up colliding with me as he comes bounding up the stairs because he wasn't expecting me to be frozen at the top of the stairwell. He follows my gaze and together we are both transfixed by the sight before us. The Legacy and all her crew were being pulled into a black hole.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

It took effort to snap out of the stunning spell the black hole gave out bit I do so and proceeded to wipe my hands over and over onto my trench coat to clean them. I tug Jim's sleeve to get his attention before directing him to join up with Silver while I locate the Captain. I sprint across the deck, shoving crew members aside when they interrupt my path. Hastily I reach the helm and find the Captain wresting control of the steering column from a less experienced crew man.

Despite my shaking hands I manage to tear the cap off a spare bottle of my pills and swallow as many as will go down at once. I cast a furtive glance at the black hole, noticing how undeniably we're being drawn towards it. Captain Amelia screams at Arrow for the crew to secure the sails before the blasts of wind from the hole shred them. Jim runs up and presses a rope into my hands and ushers out the word "lifeline" before scurrying off to check the lines of the others. I attempt to help when I can but what good is a weapons specialist during an astronomical crisis? I stand unbearably idle by Amelia, wincing as she struggles to maintain her grip on the wheel. I tune out her voice when it seems like her and the Doctor are going to squabble for what could be their last time. Instead, he provides her with a moment of genius. As Mr. Arrow reports to the Captain that they've finished tying down the sails she astonishes them by saying, "Good man! Now, release them immediately!" much to the demurs of the crew.

I start forward eager to do something that aide in saving our lives. I run and then leap onto the nearest set of shrouds connected to the foremost mast of the ship and begin my ascent. Out of my peripheral vision I spot Jim as he double-checks the lifelines before he and Silver brace themselves against a post. Arrow and I are doing our best to unleash the sail when the ship lurches horribly once more. I spot Arrow as he is sent flying with only his lifeline maintaining his connection to the ship. Cautiously I move across the beam while my adrenaline rises and stress mounts with every step as I try to reach Arrow. My right leg is hit with sudden paralysis from the knee down and I realize I'm barely halfway to reaching Arrow. I grope my secret pocket for my medicine but it is sent tumbling into deep space because of my faulty fingers. I'm reduced to hobbling as carefully as I can across the beam when I see Scroop advancing on Mr. Arrow. Part of me claimed naivety as I prayed he would help Mr. Arrow. In fact it wouldn't take much for Mr. Arrow was already climbing his way back up his rope but had stopped when he saw Scroop standing above him where he had been just moments before. His animosity proved real as Arrow and I watched in horror from our various viewpoints as Scroop cut Arrow's lifeline.

Arrow yelled, Scroop chuckled evilly, and I shrieked in protest before I launched myself off of the mast to grab the remains of Arrow's line. I snagged the rope and bit my lip to stifle the barrage of pain that burst from the scorching the lifeline gave my hands. I worried briefly that Scroop had heard or seen my attempt at rescue and would slice my line too but it seemed he left to seek a safer and less compromising position. The milliseconds it took for this all to occur were nothing but faintly remarkable blurs as everything boiled down to this moment.

Mr. Arrow and I locked eyes as I tried to stay the burning rope in my hands. He shook his head and I shook mine in response, I would not give up so easily. I breathed through the agony in my hands and tried to pull him closer but to no avail, gravity was skewed due to the suction of the black hole. Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice was screaming for me to give up, that I had been beyond my limits and that it was pointless to keep pushing. I ignored the voice and painstakingly I stretched a hand to Arrow so that I could grip him better. My right hand found his right shirt cuff as and as I pulled I realized far too late how far my paralysis had spread. I screamed and swore and felt the first round of tears form as my hands began to freeze. All movement stopped except for the swaying of the two of us, floating away from the ship with only my lifeline as a connection.

"Kalena." Arrow spoke, his gravely formal voice aching like overstressed metal as he addressed me by my first name for the first time. "Let go."

'No, never!' I blinked furiously to drive away a fresh wave of tears and resumed to pull even as I felt my forearms numbing completely.

"Kalena, you won't be blamed. This is not your fault, but it is up to you now to uphold justice. Let me go or we will both die." I shook my head, tears freefalling ironically because even as the rest of my body caved in to the cataplexy the tears still had the ability to move of their own accord.

'No! I can save you! I will save you Arrow! Don't make me give up on you!' But I was beyond my limit. Mr. Arrow knew, he could read it in my eyes, could see it for himself in my body's rigidity, in the way my hands had gone from being red to almost white as the life behind them faded. And still I pushed against the barrier.

I broke. "Tell the Captain I-" Whatever Arrow's last words had been, they were lost to me. My strength was sucked away, my vision became that of the looming darkness bursting from the black hole, and the last sound I remember was one of tearing while a single word echoed around my head poisoning all of my willpower as it branded me as a failure.

xXx

Jim POV:

As the final tremor made contact with our sails we rode to safety, successfully escaping the black hole with the ship, and all of us intact. Thanks to some scientific fluke discovered by the Doc and the Captain we are alive! Jubilee replaced fear as we all exchange breaths of joy and praise. And then the roll call began.

Everyone was present and accounted for until the Captain called out for her second and third in command. My thoughts rang with concern for Kalena and I took off scouring the ship for her ignoring all of Silver's calls that demanded I return. All sense of mirth or joy was gone and twice I almost lost myself to an unknown but powerful ache I felt creeping through me. If I ever doubted how much I cared for her I surely didn't now, I couldn't even entertain certain thoughts without feeling like I was going to break down. Everything I left unsaid during those precious moments before the storm when it had just been us two alone in the hold hung over me like a gift that I was never able to give away. The words kept piling from all that I wanted to say and now they're crashing back down onto me, unspoken but not forgotten.

I found her hanging near the front mast. Her lifeline was taut and close to fraying despite how much excess rope I had provided her but it was easy to spot why. The post where the lifelines were connected was in the center and her rope stretched from there all the way to the front mast and over a beam connected to the bottom part of a solar sail. From there her rope descended halfway back down to the deck.

It was no easy feat to cut her rope and haul her down to the deck. I checked her pulse and was relieved to find her alive. She was unconscious and her body very stiff and despite my best efforts I could not revive her. I looped my arm around her waist and pulled her left arm over my shoulders before I began to pull her back to the Captain and waiting crew.

The Captain's face contorted as she went through a cataclysm of emotions, each one more ephemeral than the last. She collected herself and her face bore a severe mask of empty emotion that clashed as she fluttered over Kalena.

"Kalena? Kalena! Wake up, c'mon girl." It must be because of their deep-rooted bond that the Captain was able to reach Kalena in her subconscious and rouse her enough to stir. Kalena's eyes opened to half-slits and the little bit that showed was devoid of their usual fire. She peered up at the Captain with twin wells of dark emptiness before calling out to her.

"Amelia?" Her voice cracked on the last syllable and her final effort was to open her right hand that had been clenched since I rescued her. She collapsed into the Captain's arms as she slipped back into her forced sleep. In her hand was a torn piece of red fabric belonging to what had been someone's sleeve, and I had no doubt the Captain knew who.

"Mr. Arrow? Has anyone seen my first mate?" The Captain passed Kalena to me as Mr. Scroop approached through the throng of crewmates. I pulled back to Silver and wondered why the Captain kept restraining her emotions in front of everyone. Despite needing to be professional wasn't she allowed a little breathing room? It dawned on me that she probably still believed the crew was composed of pirates! Both she and Kalena are so stubborn. I glanced at Silver but his eyes were focused on the situation at hand, both were constantly flicking between Scroop and the Captain. His mouth was pressed into a hard line as he judged what the outcome of this turn of events might be.

Scroop looked positively saddened as he said, "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost." He hands the Captain Arrow's hat that he must have discovered somewhere. "His lifeline was not secure."

His accusatory words cause all eyes to rest on me; the Captain's being the most dejected. "No! No I checked them all." I pass Kalena roughly to Silver before I run and check the post. There to testify against me was one empty slot. "I did, I checked them all. They were secure. I swear..."

My words died after being declared unbelievable in the air as the Captain proclaimed a brief eulogy about Mr. Arrow. I forgetfully abandon Kalena altogether and leave her with Silver. The Captain can watch over her and I'm shocked to find I don't care either way. Guilt turns to anger as I lose myself over and over in a messy turmoil of emotion. The evening passes in the most somber of moods possible and it is also eerily silent.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

Darkness is a funny thing, I'm sure there are poets who spend their whole lives practicing how to describe such eccentricities and I'm positive their ideals of such a place as darkness are far more fluent than mine but I doubt that few if any of them can portray the dark sleep of a narcoleptic individual. Darkness is a restless but resting thing. It waxes until it is waning and it drifts, drifts so effortlessly. I too, float along, I am a part of it, I breathe and the dark breathes yet we still recoil at one another's existence in the surrounding space. I am rested and restless in darkness; I am a subdued flame whose light is no brighter than a black hole.

When I think of such a paradoxical thing the darkness and I shift uneasily. The currents change and I am tossed, suddenly but gently, and we drift on. I turn, my curiosity peaked as high as the brooding watchful darkness would go and see we have left a light behind. A strange bright thing, it emits a warm feel not unlike the cozy heat darkness possesses and cloaks me in.

'Why do we leave the light?' I wonder, more to myself than to the dark but still my thought travels, sharp curious whispers that crack the veil of darkness. The light spreads through a thousand little roots feeding my whisper, answering it. The question stemmed from the vague and often empty childhood, but it was a question I asked every time I recovered from the deep sleep of an episode, where I would always find Amelia waiting to answer as soon as I awoke.

'We leave the light for the dark, just as we leave the dark for the light. Internal harmony is only found in space, the kind found within us and also in the area around us.'

The small soft-coloured ray was fuller, sharper, and powerful; it fed the roots making them twinkle as they together shouted the answer at me. I clutch at darkness and it clutches back, the sound hurts and drills at our blank sanctuary. We ride on, floating farther, leaving the light behind. The pillar tilts, becomes a long shaft and the roots converge to form a point. Darkness flips me and I realize it's shaped liked an arrow. I am filled with a weird feeling similar to the burn when touching something ice cold, but why should the image of an arrow stir such a sensation within me? I had been coasting sweetly before but this was prior to the arrow of light taking flight. It flew quickly, rushed, angry, fearsome, and pierced my torso with its many rays.

Darkness dove after me as I began free-falling steadily. I could not scream, could not move, only fall, progressively fall. The cracks burst from my stomach and raced through me. Darkness spilled out of me and the light moved in and ruptured my sanctuary. The light was everywhere and darkness was fading, shifting, changing, a soft mewing emerging from its once silent throat.

The light was harsh and consuming but determined. It tore me away from my protective cocoon of darkness and bore me into its luminous atmosphere. It was a vivid world set in many tones and shades, I felt as if my eyes were open for the first time and if I should ever dare to close them I knew would still see that radiant pillar of fire.

"Kalena?" I turned at the uncertain voice, fearful it was the light speaking to me. Instead I found a feline dressed in a dark blue and gold uniform save for the black ribbon she held in one gloved hand, she had a similar one sewn into her right sleeve's cuff.

"Kalena do you remember when I found you? You were so tiny, still a baby, no more than six months old. I found you in a basket, still wrapped in swaddling clothes. My parents wondered why anyone would dare leave a baby to catch its death lying there in one of Montressor's many space docks but I didn't care. You were my little doll, my baby." The feline sighed and the ribbon flattened between her nervous hands. Upon seeing its inky colour I am reminded of a longing for a sheltered space though its name is unknown to me.

"We raised you, cared for you, fed you, clothed you, and eventually we named you and gave you a birthday. You were our little bird, so eager to take flight with only your pure heart to guide you. And so Kalena Aderyn was born to us. And only sleep could ever take you away. But you always came back, and then you would be more vigourous and full of life than ever." Her eyes were downcast, and she seemed only capable of looking at the ribbon. "But where is that life now? Fading? Gone? Will you leave me like Arrow? Will you too resign me to this existence within my dark heart after you extinguish what remains of my light?"

I turn my head and stare into the soft glow of the lamp above me. 'Why do we leave the dark?'

The sound of my voice startles her and she rushes to my side and before I know it she's clutching me, running her gloved hands through my hair and purring against my face. "Child, we leave the dark to find those that love us in the light." She croons at me, all relief and I feel her silent tears leaking into my hair. I lifted one hand to go to hold her and was surprised by the bandages I discovered there.

'What are these from? How did I get them?' I brought my other equally bandaged hand up to unravel the coverings but she stopped me.

"You don't remember?" The feline looked at me quizzically before continuing. "A star went super nova and became a black hole. We did what we could to save the ship and escape it with everyone intact, but in the end we lost Mr. Arrow, and we nearly lost you too." She paused, wishing her new set of crystalline tears to go away.

"We, that is- Jim, found you hanging from a rope completely unconscious. Your arms and hands were covered in severe burns that I can only assume were caused by the final blast from the dying star. I'm sorry my child, but I'm afraid there will be permanent scarring."

I began to tug at the bandages impatiently wanting to see the damage and assess it myself but Amelia stopped me. "I think it's best for you leave them on for a couple more days, until you've healed a bit more both physically and mentally." She rested her gloved hands on top of mine and looked deeply into my eyes. "Now about Mr. Arrow, I must tell you that I have made my peace; now, will I ever stop mourning?" She gestured to the black armband affixed to her sleeve. "Probably not, or maybe I will. But one way or another I want you to understand that I am at rest with Mr. Arrow's untimely passing."

I managed to stay quiet as she spoke of Mr. Arrow but a thousand different memories began cramming their way into my mind's viewer episode. Lectures, disciplinary measures, lessons, times of mirth, all these times and more ached in my skull as I thought of the mighty presence Arrow had been in my life. I casted a quick glance at Amelia knowing she must be in absolute agony only to find her staring at me. Slowly, I bring my hands down from when they had been clutching at my temples and look to the ribbon that lay forgotten on the floor.

"What was the ribbon for Amelia?" I asked, entirely grateful for the lucky distraction.

She flashed a wistful yet melancholy smile at me before answering. "It was for you my little bird. I thought maybe this time you really had flown away with the darkness. And so, like I have done for Mr. Arrow I would have donned his ribbon in your memory." I shifted in the bed and placed my feet on the floor. When I stood my legs were a little unstable and it was then that it dawned on me to ask how long I had been flying in the dark.

"Three days. You had me worried." She watched me walk the short distance across the cabin to retrieve the ribbon and return with her uncanny eyesight. "So much for your condition being moderate hmm? Maybe we should have Dr. Rhinestone examine you when we return."

I turned the ribbon thoughtfully in my hands before responding. "There's just something about this journey that has spiked my vulnerability. Truly, it hasn't been that bad, certainly nothing for the Doctor to examine me for.' Internally I shuddered, all the doctor ever did was inject me with strange medication and attempt to prescribe me more pills and advise a less active lifestyle.

I sat next to the Captain but did not crawl back under the bed covers. I avoided her stare and slowly folded and unfolded the ribbon as I posed my next question. "Captain, if Mr. Arrow's death was not an accident but was more of a murder...would you seek justice?" I felt her stiffen for a bit but suddenly she relaxed as if all the fight had gone out of her. "No...I would not, because for one his death was indeed an accident and two if it was a murder we aren't exactly in the best position to find him/her and root them out. Besides, we don't even have a name."

'And if I could give you one?' The question felt hostile but more like a challenge than an actual threat.

Instead of jumping at the opportunity like I thought she would, she dismissed me. "I have a name Kalena, it's Jim Hawkins. If you need someone to blame, blame him. His carelessness cost me the life of a dear comrade and yet he walks while Arrow never shall again!" At the end of her vent she promptly broke down, all signs of callousness and anger driven from her.

Obviously, her peace was not yet fully obtained. I stood, the ribbon, clenched in my right hand, and I looked down at the Captain before departing from her chambers. I paused at the door, only to say, 'I'm keeping this.' before opening the door and exiting the room altogether.

The crew stopped and stared as I passed, mouths agape with shock and another emotion. Rage? Displeasure? I cared not for what it was or the fact that they were all watching. I flew without seeing, blinded by the light, numb to them all; I relied upon muscle memory to keep my feet moving and direct me to my cabin.

I shut the door behind me, its soft click sealing me in, allowing my senses to revel in safety and absolute quiet. I shrugged off the robes the Captain had dressed me in and was still standing in my nightclothes when there was a knock at the door. Whoever it was didn't wait for permission to enter.

"Kalena?! I had to come as soon as I saw you, the Captain...she wouldn't let me see you at all after I left and the way you were walking and how everyone watched scared me into thinking you were a ghost."

I still had not turned around to face him but instead placed the black ribbon gently down onto my desk before picking up the white robes. I turned around, clutching the white robes between my hands.

He drew quiet and shut the door after seeing my face. 'You thought...I was a ghost? You thought I was dead?' He tried to reach for the robes but I shrank back from him.

"Kalena...it's custom to dress the dying in white so they can blend easily with the light. It's just an old tradition, give me the robes." He whispered, his hands out in surrender.

'No...I have no light.' I hissed. I felt deranged, totally mad since the distress had eaten away at me from the inside and if I wasn't careful I would induce another episode.

Jim stepped forward, his sapphire eyes dark and he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Kalena. Please listen, you're not dead and neither are you dying. I know Mr. Arrow's death has hit you pretty hard and I know you've just woken up but please believe me when I say you do have a light. I see it burn in your eyes and if you would calm down I can help things get better."

I let him push me down onto my bed, curious as to what his solution was. He took the robes and tossed them into a corner and grabbed something from my desk. He knelt before me and offered me my bottle of pills. I took them and then angrily threw them to the other end of the room.

'How dare you? Have you any idea what I've gone through? I watched a man die, a person who was very dear to me, I watched him die because I was too weak to save him. My condition killed him and yet you offer me medicine that only tames this illness! I've been in a coma, lost to the world only to be ruthlessly pulled back and what do I awake to?! My Captain in constant mourning and her first mate's killer still prowling the ship's decks! But because she decrees that there was no murder he is untouchable! I've gone through agony with scars to prove it yet you want me to be dependent upon the easiest solution! I-' I lost my voice and my footing—somehow as I yelled I had managed to stand. I crawled weakly on the ground, my limbs aching as the cataplexy raged within me. Jim sighed, fetched the bottle, and then scooped me into his lap where he dropped three pills into my waiting mouth. Somehow he understood that I had seized completely and it would be some time before I could move again. Hot tears dripped down my face as I thought of how my own condition had brought me to my knees. I knew that most times the supplements were all I had between a "normal" lifestyle and eternal sleep but I still hated them. Hated my codependency, and hated myself for being the weakest link in this ship's chain.

Jim had sat there quietly rocking me while the medication spread. "Y'know," he whispered into my hair. "You're not the only one who's been through hell these past few days... The Captain... blames me for Mr. Arrow's death, she doesn't say it but I see it in her eyes. And the crew... well they don't care for an outside like me. Silver tried to help but it didn't work." He sounded bitter, as if he wanted a different outcome. "And the one person who could have helped, the one who put me at ease was in a coma and for all I knew could be dying. But the worst part is... the worst part is that I have a death on my hands and that the girl I mentioned, is furious with me." He smiled, but it was a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was caught in his own web of turmoil and depression just like I was caught in mine yet I had done nothing but aggravated it. My cheeks burned at my own selfishness and I regretted all I said. I told him this and he shrugged an okay, but he had a faraway look in his eyes. He became fixated on staring at the small window in my room and it was then I noticed the moisture in his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him and breathed into his chest that 'Everything would be alright.' He hugged me back and together we shed tears into each other's clothing. Eventually the tears ceased to flow and I released him. I stood and he followed my example, as he turned towards my door I grabbed his hand without thinking. I stepped forward closer to him and then stopped. With my heartbeat pulsing with the intensity of a cannon I stood onto the tips of my toes and sealed the distance between us.

The instant our lips met I burst into flame. The light behind my eyelids was ferocious but so were the tremors echoing throughout my body. Even with Jim's hands steadying me–one around my waist and the other locked in my hair—I still shook. He pulled away breaking contact as he slipped his hands around my thighs and lifted me up. He placed us on my bed and I barely had time to breathe before he brought his lips back to mine.

It seemed Jim was everywhere, filling my senses despite how hyper-sensitive he had made them become. He wielded control where I was left gasping, my bandaged hands looking for purchase on him somewhere. Somehow my hands ended up under his shirt and the light but firm muscle tone I found blew me away. I was mesmerized, and completely drawn into Jim and his kisses—which had moved onto places like my cheeks, neck, and collarbone—so I was shocked when I discovered what his hands were up to.

The buttoned nightshirt I had been wearing was three-quarters undone and had steadily shifted up exposing most of my mid-riff and part of my undergarments. I blushed furiously and abruptly placed my hands over his, effectively halting any and all progress.

'J-Jim, I... I can't. This is too soon...' I mumbled, the words catching in my throat as he began kissing my neck.

"It's alright." Was all he said before he kissed my cheek and pulled a blanket over me.

'You're leaving?' I half-screeched half-moaned at him.

"I have to, I still have work to finish but I promise I'll come back and talk with you as soon as I'm done." I waited until he left—it was easier to pretend I was still shocked at this turn of events—but once he was gone I grabbed the closest pillow to muffle the screams.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

Jim POV:

This day began pretty poorly for a multitude of reasons. One chiefly being that I broke my promise to Kalena, I told her I would return to her once I was done but I ended up talking to Silver instead. Two, I crashed after my talk with Silver and woke to find Morph messing around with my boots. I chased him to the galley and into a barrel of purps. This wasn't all bad, and I was definitely awake after the whole ordeal but the third and final piece is what killed the morning entirely. I ended up overhearing a conversation between Silver and the rest of the crew that should not happened at all.

"Look. We're sick of all this waiting-" one voice declared.

"There's only three of them left-" another added.

"We are wanting to move." Impatience was evident in their tones and the general consensus was that things were progressing far too slowly.

"We don't more until we got the treasure in hand." Silver declares until he is undermined by Scroop."I say we kill 'em all now-" he begins there are appreciative murmurs at this suggestion until Silver silences them.

"I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again... like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow... and so help me, you'll be joining him!" At this he throws Scroop into the barrel and I react quickly enough to hush Morph before he gives us away. My thoughts are totally frantic as I process what Silver is insinuating, not only was Arrow really murdered but Scroop is the killer! I strain to hear the rest of what they're saying but soon forget it when I see one of Scroop's claws incoming.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise." He begins.

"You got something to say. Scroop?"

"It's that boy." He hisses gleefully. He reaches in the barrel for a purp and I pass one to him tricking him into thinking he successfully grabbed one all on his lonesome. "Methinks you have a soft spot for him." The sailors who had been listening chatter in agreement.

"Now, mark me, the lot of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only!" He cries indignantly. "Flint's trove! You think I'd risk it all for the sake... of some nose-wiping little whelp?"

"What was it now?" Scroop interjects. "'Oh you got the making of greatness in ya.'"

"Shut your yap! I cozied up to that kid to keep him off scent. But I ain't gone soft."

I feel absolutely crushed inside and almost grateful when Onus cries, "Land ho!" The crew scurries out of the galley and I release Morph so that he can partake in the excitement. I climb out of the barrel unwillingly, more in the mood to remain in a fetal position amongst the purps than think of how thoroughly I have been duped. I will my feet forward until I'm running to Kalena's quarters I don't even bother to knock once I reach her door and burst into her room.

She was sitting at her desk journaling in one of her many notebooks and upon my arrival she fixed her burning stare on me. I knew that I wasn't at all forgiven for leaving her last night but that was another entirely different matter and could wait.

"Kalena! We have a problem." I related to her everything that had transpired in the galley and once I was done she stood, slipped on the outer piece to her light uniform, attached her sword, tucked a pistol into a holster on her leg that I didn't even know she had, and walked past me and to her door.

'Follow me.' She said steely before wrenching her door open. 'And whatever you do, act like you know nothing.'

We calmly strode but with a purpose, Kalena would walk ahead from time to time and speak with various crew members about the status of their affairs. I trail silently behind, attempting to not draw attention to myself. Suspicious glances are cast my way and I do my best to not glare at the crew in return. They're pirates; all of them, including Silver... especially Silver... Kalena was right. With this knowledge I enter the Captain's stateroom with a heart heavy from betrayal, fury, and sadness. I stand off to the side gloomily, letting Kalena do all of the talking. I nod when it's needed but overall I am silenced.

'...Doctor I suggest that you get out of this flabbergasted mentality and into one more suitable for battle.' Kalena told him briskly.

The Captain nodded in agreement before tossing him a pistol. "Doctor, familiar with these?"

'"Oh, I've seen—well, I've read-..."' he begins and accidentally fires the pistol almost hitting the Captain whose expression jumps from sternness to surprise. '"Uh, no. No I'm not."'

Kalena and the Captain look at one another, their faces identical and both briefly shake their heads when their eyes meet. "Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life." She tosses me the map but Morph intercepts it before I could catch it.

"Morph! Give me that!" I snatch it from him and tune in to what Kalena is saying now that I've been snapped out of my reverie.

'Alright, here's the plan.' She casts a glance at the locked door and notices the faint burning ring the pirates are trying to carve into it. 'We don't have much time, so Captain you are going to have to get everyone into a longboat and attempt planet fall. I believe the pirates' mutiny is now well underway and their primary objective is to retrieve the map. I can pose as a distraction long enough for you all to escape and then I will join you on the planet as well.' She takes off the rifle she had been given and blasts a hole into the deck. I look at her ready to protest and instead she tosses me the rifle and screams, 'Go!'

The Captain shoves the Doctor down the hole and then follows suit, Morph goes as well, and I pause long enough to watch Kalena use the pistol strapped to her side to shoot a hole in the wall and slink through it as the pirates came blasting through the door, effectively flanking them for a one-woman ambush.

I catch up with the others promptly while the Captain presses a lever to open the hatch. "To the longboats quickly!"

The Doctor tumbles in but before I can join him Morph swipes the map away from my pocket and takes off with it in his mouth. I chase him while the Captain defends our position.

"Chew on this you pus-filled boils!" Her cries fade into the background as I move further and further away from it all.

"Morph. Here! Morph!" I call to him and he turns to face me but is soon sidetracked by another voice.

"Morphy, come here." Silver starts whistling to him. Poor Morph must make a choice as we both beckon to him. Eventually he hides inside a coil of rope and I end up beating Silver to it. As fast as I can I return to the longboat and dive in.

"Now!" The Captain shouts as she and the Doc shoot out the cables holding us in. We begin flying away, the Captain steering us to the planet. "Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged."

'"Captain! Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" screams Doppler. The Captain attempts an evasive maneuver but the cannonball collides with us anyways. We sustain damage and begin an extremely rapid descent onto Treasure Planet's surface.

xXx

Kalena POV:

Meanwhile on deck...

I had blasted a hole of my own to escape the pirates as they forced their way into the Captain's stateroom. I dove through the small hole I'd created and rolled to ease the impact. Using the precious seconds that remained before I planned to attack the pirates I pulled my bottle of emergency pills from a hidden pocket and swallowed as many as I could before stashing the bottle once more. I unsheathed my sword and called to the bloodthirsty horde clustered around the door.

"Oy! Scumbags! How dare you lot think that you can mutiny under my watch. Whoever implanted the idea in your think skulls must truly be daft." I ran across the deck before they could retort, took cover behind a few crates as they rained fire upon me. Using my pistol I easily dispatched their gunners and took a few out of permanent commission. More arose from the depths of the longboat bay and their guns tore my hiding place to shreds.

As I ran I realized that I was out of hiding options. The deck was relatively clear, with nothing more than a few coils of rope taking space here and there. I ducked behind the center mast to catch my breath only to have to block an incoming attack immediately. Though they had stolen the element of surprise away from me there was no doubt I was better experienced.

I leaped forward only to realize that leaving the minor safety of the mast was a mistake, at least there I could have climbed a close set of netting and lose them in the wild tangles of the ropes. But instead I was caught dead center with an angry pirate staring me down in every direction. They were loose cannons, all of them, and given the signal to fire they would rampage until nothing was left.

Hidden in the ring at various locations were Silver and Mr. Scroop. I glared at them both in turn as I did a total 360 degrees, surveying each of my opponents one by one. "Give it up lass. You're hopelessly outnumbered, so do yourself a favour." He said as the rest of the mutineers chuckle menacingly.

'In my opinion Silver, it is _you_ and your band of lackeys that are outmatched. I'm not even sure if I can label this as a fair fight! After all, you're dealing with Kalena Aderyn, _the_ finest weapons specialist to ever grace the Interstellar Academy. It is you who should be begging for mercy, not me.' All this banter was exactly what I needed to steel myself for such a grossly uneven fight. Silver was right, the odds were not at all in my favour and it would be better to surrender...were I a weaker person.

"Take her out! We'll use her as a hostage in exchange for the map."

"Attack!" Scroop roared and they all closed in around me. I unleashed a war cry of my own and leapt to engage my first opponent.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

...There had been a mutiny with Silver as the leader, the highest of all betrayers. Everything had erupted into chaos aboard the Legacy, just as I believed it would. The Captain, Doctor, and Jim escaped and hopefully had made planet fall unharmed with map in hand. I foolishly had challenged the crew—or what remained of them—to a duel... me, against every last one of them.

It was a brash, idiotic, naïve decision but it was the best way I could pose as a distraction to ensure the others' escape to safety. So here l am caught in the thick of a battle when the number of my opponents seems to never end. Every time one falls, another arises from the background to take his/her place. I may be an Academy graduate, a commissioned spacer, and top notch weapons specialist but I lack what others take for granted—something so crucial in a fight it practically is the fight!—stamina. Endurance...changing the name as I please doesn't alter the fact that I am weak.

My swords, Rosalind and her twin brother Aeron, are knocked from my hands. Their clatter as they hit the deck sends grotesque shivers down my spine and is followed by a curious screech as their opposing polarities bring them to form one once more. One pirate kicks Rosalind out of sight through an open hatch and she tumbles out my sight into the hold. My eyes gaze after my sword, totally ignoring what the brute in front of me is saying. The oaf of a pirate roars and lifts me by the collar of my uniform; I glare and kick at him weakly but give up and dangle there like a doll in the hands of a child.

"Set her down mate, she's lost all her fight, perhaps now she will listen to reason." A voice commands. I am set roughly onto way feet and my knees buckle from the weight under his giant hand. I look to find Silver grinning at me clearly pleased at my current status. "That's better, now Miss Aderyn it seems to me that you're in quite a fix here. The crew clearly wants to take your head after what you've done to so many of our mates." He gestures at their fallen comrades, and I flush internally with pride at my handiwork. "Now on any other day I would probably let them, but I'm a merciful man and in this generous mood I have decided to let you live on condition of surrender."

I open my mouth to dispute all of his claimed attributes and refuse his offer with some pretty colorful words when he shushes me. I stare incredulously at the man who dared to silence me by covering my mouth with his own filthy hand as he continues. "Ah ah, hush, and listen to ol' Silver. You don't even have to speak to agree, just kneel. After all, what do you have to lose? The ship's taken, your fellows may have escaped but we will hunt them down soon enough, and the treasure is as good as ours. So... how's about it missy?" His cyborg eye glints and he removes his hand from my mouth. I look at each of the pirates, saving Silver for last, and instead of kneeling I spit at the deck space near Silver's boots.

Before I can dodge or even think twice about what I just did Silver unleashes his machete and cuts into my right shoulder. The blade is prevented from doing serious damage because it immediately nicks bone but the true exquisiteness of the pain has me hissing and I fall unwillingly to my knees. Blood seeps through my first layer and into my outer-coat and I totally regret not wearing the thicker of my two uniforms. However I made the choice of agility over protection and now I am facing the consequences of such a decision. My hand is pressing at the wound in a weak attempt to staunch it but I only achieve in getting my hand bloody.

"Now," I look up through the mess of my bangs to find Silver cleaning his blade on the edge of his coat. "This next one will end with me running my sword right through you...or will you come quietly?" His face has darkened considerably, all signs of mirth gone. He waves his machete before me and my vision makes it blur, the blood loss is dizzying. I sway and reflexively boost myself to one knee to steady myself. I blink multiple times and spot an opening. To the left of Silver and past two pirates is the open hatch leading to the hold. If I move quickly enough I can bar myself there and a plot a way to escape. I suck in a few deep breaths and lock eyes with Silver. 'Never.'

He roars and lunges at me; I roll forward using my left shoulder and occupy the space he just freed. I scrambled to one knee still holding my shoulder and side swipe swiftly knocking the two pirates off balance and then to the ground. I jump over them and run into the dank hold. I trip over the unseen object and crash taking most of the shock in my wound. I curse wildly until I realize, it was my sword. My right scoops her up despite my blood-slickened grip and I carry on.

As I progress further in, there are sounds of heavy steps as the pirates give chase. They slow but my eyes have already adjusted to the dark so I only gain distance from them. There's a large tarp ahead and I duck behind it; leaning against it as I catch my breath. My wound aches fiercely and I shake my head to cut the focus on the pain. If I don't hurry I know I'll end up fainting, my heart is pounding way too quickly, and once more I realize how idiotically I have trapped myself. In anger I hit my head against the tarp and suddenly remember what lurks underneath the rough exterior. I rip off the tarp using my good hand and reveal my second most favourite possession, my solar surfer.

Relying heavily upon my left side I manage to bring the surfer upright and kick start it. I hop on and gun the engine and with my right tightly gripped around my sword I blast through the hold. I scream at the pirates who were still stumbling through the dark space and fortunately they had the sense to duck as I came barreling past them. The exit was close at hand and I shut my eyes tightly against the harsh daylight. With my instincts alone I guide the surfer skyward to break free of the Legacy's artificial gravity. For a moment the world was still and all that stretched above me when I opened my eyes was glorious space eternally flowing before me. Then came the slow motion movement of arcing the surfer until I was nose down, hitting the accelerator so my descent began.

Naturally my aggressors would in no way, shape, or form be willing to let me slip so easily out of their fingers. Therefore it was only predictable when one of their remaining gunners began firing laser balls at me. It took every ounce of my skill and inner harmony with the surfer to dodge, evade, and spin out of danger's way. At one point I spent so long in a continual spin that my equilibrium couldn't even tell what direction I faced and if I was travelling vertically or horizontally anymore. Finally I regained my balance and slowed my descent after I broke through the planet's tree line; I casted a quick glance upward and found that I was no longer being dogged by lasers.

'_Probably have given up now...serves them right, no one stands a chance against those evasive maneuvers...'_ I chuckled briefly but it was cut short by a flare of pain in my shoulder. I lessened the output of the engine and brought up the sail. I glided quietly through the forest until I came past the wreckage of an abandoned longboat. I hopped off the surfer, letting it hover while I investigated the remains of my party. Part of the longboat was singed and some areas were still smoking...they must have been hit with the cannon...and judging by the small pools of blood in the longboat and on the ground someone was injured. Because there was no corpse nearby and a lack of freshly disturbed ground the wound hadn't been fatal. Panicked thoughts immediately went to Amelia but I silenced them when I found a mixture of footprints leading into the forest. Swiftly I returned to where my surfer floated and revved the engine, slightly increasing the speed so that I might rejoin my party in faster time.

It didn't take long because less than a kilometer from the longboat's position I found them. There was a thick stand of shrubs and other greenery blocking my path and so it took some time to hack my way through them; enough to alert the group that they were being followed and when I broke through still riding the surfer I was greeted by two pistols and a rifle being pointed at my face. In another situation, one far less critical and serious—I would have made some witty remark that would go unappreciated but this was not one of those situations. I almost tumbled off my surfer in my rapid attempt to reach the Captain.

'Amelia!' I cried, briefly forgetting my own pain as I fluttered over her. 'Are you hurt?'

"No, Kalena, I'm fi-" she began but winced when she tried to sit up. She gave up and sank back into Doppler's arms and could only stare at me while I spouted off questions.

'Where is she hurt? What have you done to steady her condition? Is anyone else injured? What happened after I left? What's our heading? How much firepower do we have?'

"Kalena please, stop speaking long enough for us to get a word in about what is going on." My captain commanded. I silenced myself and took the moment to sheathe my sword; the slightest movement in my right hand jostled my arm and I whistled regretfully at the pain.

'"Kalena? What's wrong?!"' Jim cried as I swayed, all of the adrenaline now gone from my body. I shook my head weakly, and steadied myself leaning against a tree for support.

'You first. What went down Captain—er—Doppler?' I redirected my question after seeing how tired the Captain was. Jim and the Doctor took turns filling me with small excerpts from the Captain. It hurt internally to see her in this shape, my strong and powerful Captain, my caretaker, wounded. I left her at the worst time and she ended up injured because of me. They had finished their storytelling and looked at me expectantly; instead of answering I stayed silent. Slowly and painfully I unbuttoned my outer coat and with a little force and a lot of teeth-clenching, my jacket came off. I had Jim cut away the non-bloody bits and use the rest to create bandages with.

The Doctor treated Amelia while Jim wrapped up my shoulder loosely to stem the blood that still ebbed down my arm. In one of my pockets I found my emergency cache of pills and had just finished popping four when Amelia cheekily asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any painkillers on your person would you?"

I laughed harshly, an alien sound against the quiet of this planet and told her, 'No Captain, I only have my supplements. They're somewhat of a painkiller for me. Can't guarantee they will do the same for you though. Care to sample one?' I tossed Doppler the bottle which he surprisingly caught with only the slightest of fumbling and gave her one.

"Ghastly." She said with disgust evident on her face. I laughed but ended up clutching my shoulder in pain.

'"Kalena. You never told us how that happened."' He pointed at my bloody shoulder.

I took a deep breath and stared at the ground as I spoke. 'After you left I blasted a hole in the stateroom's wall to escape through while the pirates drilled away at the door. Sorry Captain.' I smiled apologetically at Amelia who nodded understandingly. 'I fought their gunners using my pistol and dispatched most of them. They still had one individual capable of manning the cannons, no doubt the same person who hit you during the planet fall.' I winced at the pain but persevered anyway. 'With the gunners down I engaged what remained of the crew in a duel... All of them... against me.'

"Oh Kalena why would you..." Amelia began but turned her face away shaking her head disapprovingly.

'Most of the blood on me isn't mine it belongs to pirate filth. And if they have any decency—which I doubt—they will spend their part of their time disposing of the bodies and the rest searching for us.' Jim shuddered as I calmly admitted that I killed some of our former crewmates but I ignored him. 'Eventually I was overpowered by their numbers and Silver proposed the option of surrender once more. I resisted of course and so he cut me. No question that I'll have a new scar to go along with these.' I lifted what remained of the shredded bandages on my hands; bits of scar tissue could be see here and there. 'I was made the offer again with the threat of damage to my internal organs if I declined but in the heat of resisting a second timeI managed to drag myself to the hold, mount my surfer, and ride outta there with engines blazing. Now,' I stood and regretted doing so, Jim bounded to his feet to brace me. 'We are not at all protected in this position but the Captain isn't suited for any kind of travel therefore I propose that Jim and I scout ahead for a new location while the Doctor and the Captain stay out of harm's way. If need be you can use my surfer as a stretcher to place the Captain on and move quickly to a new hiding spot.'

"But Kalena! You're injured yourself and bleeding everywhere and-" Doppler whines but I cut him off with a raised hand.

'There's no other way Doppler, now quit your babbling, and look after my Captain.' I turn on my heel and leave the nook with Jim trailing me.

It wasn't long into our journey when I let Jim take over; it took all of my muscle memory to keep my feet going without stumbling. My mind was in shambles as I attempted to process all that had happened; the mutiny, fighting recklessly enough to result in injury, finding my Captain wounded, and the map gone; I wasn't sure if there was any more surprises I could handle. All of my concentration was spent on remaining conscious and so that left Jim to be the alert and vigilant one in our duo. I doubt he was successful because somewhere along our walk we ended up holding hands so that I could keep up easier. He eventually exchanged holding my hand to slip his arm around my waist; however right when he started to speak is when I heard a noise.

'Shh...' I peered around, eyes squinting at the darkness with my left hand pulling at Rosalind enough to expose a good six inches of blood-stained steel.

"Kalen-Aah!" Jim screams as a figure leaps from the bushes. I try to draw but am blocked due to Jim's proximity to me and instead prepare to roughly elbow him in the gut to achieve freedom.

'"Aah!"' The figure yells back, glee coating its voice. '"Oh, this is fantastic! Carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last!"' The shape pounces and I duck to avoid being trapped which left Jim to be smothered. '"I just want to hug you and squeeze you...and hold you close to me."'

I sheathe my sword with an impatient click as I watch a strange rusted robot hold Jim in a surprisingly strong grip. "All right. Ok. Would you just let go of me?" Jim says annoyed. I lean against a tree for balance and observe the happenings in silence; I'm not the only one because Morph—who I'd forgotten all about—was also watching the stranger with mild interest.

'"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry. It's just that I've been marooned, for so long. I mean solitudes fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years...you go a little nuts! Hahaha! I'm sorry. Am I... I am, um... My name is, uh..."' The robot pauses after its intense rambling and seems confused; Jim and I share a look of interest, at this point anything is possible. Morph decides to take the robot's shape with a little cuckoo bird popping out the top; Jim smacks him playfully, and I giggle quietly. '"B.E.N.! Of course, I'm B.E.N. Bio-electronic Navigator. And you are?"'

"Jim. And this is-" He starts.

'"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy."' BEN says taking Jim's hand.

"It's Jim." Jim retorts with a hint of annoyance.

I sigh heavily and rest more firmly against the tree, my left hand drifting down from where it had clutched at the wound. I strain to hear Jim protest with the newcomer against the fog in my brain and the only thing that prevents me from sleeping is Morph's sudden urgent whines in my ear. 'What is it boy?' I whisper tiredly and feebly attempt to hear what he wants me to listen to. I pick up the sounds of voices in the distance and go into action promptly.

'Enough chitchat boys, we've got company closing in on us and fast. You have to get out now.' I push Jim weakly with one hand trying to get him moving but to no avail.

"Kalena you're coming as well right?"

'No Jim, I must play distraction once more. Now go.' I tell him turning in the direction of the voices.

"No! I won't let you leave to get hurt again!" He grabs me and pulls me against him.

'"Awkward..."' BEN whispers to Morph as they watch. I sigh and make eye contact with Jim.

'Look, I have to go. It's up to you to get everyone to safety, and that's not possible with pirates dogging our every step. Please listen to me, my mission has to come first even if it means throwing myself back in the face of danger.' I lift myself to tiptoe after spotting the unconvinced look in Jim's eyes and kiss him gently on the lips. 'Trust your instincts, and follow the robot, he might prove useful in procuring a hiding place.' I give him my pistol so that he now has two and then take off running to prevent him from protesting further. My footsteps soon drown out BEN's chatter as he resumes his conversation with Jim and once more I am separated from my allies.

I slow due to exhaustion but continue to create as much noise as possible to shield my comrades. I enter a clearing and am almost entirely unsurprised to find myself surrounded on all sides by pirates. 'Kalena...you sure have a way of finding yourself in the thick of some very problematic situations.' I whisper to myself as I turn in a full circle. My left hand rests on Rosalind's hilt, tentative while my right holds the scabbard steady. I can feel myself trembling, not out of fear but because my nerves cannot steel themselves when I am so close to breaking.

The pirates form a tight ring but open once to let Silver through. "Well..."

'Here we are again Silver...sick of me yet?' I breathe heavily while trying to stymie my shaking.

"I'm getting there miss. Where are the others?" He looks around but I only shake my head. "Not gonna tell huh? Loyal little kitten to the end, eh? Oh well, we'll just have to settle for one." He tilts his head and one individual behind me hits my neck in the sweet spot.

The lights go out and I mercifully go with them. The last sensation I feel is that of being heaved over someone's shoulder and then carried away.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Jim POV:

During my brief scouting trip with Kalena I discovered a few things. One, was that in a nutshell B.E.N. was a bit spastic because he was missing his "primary memory circuit" and thus had the attention span of a fish; being friends with him was going to be taxing—mostly because he won't stop touching me!—but it was not without its benefits for B.E.N. had given us a shelter to rest in. Two, Kalena was truly dedicated to her job and her Captain, once more she had left us to ensure our safety. I just hope that it didn't end up turning her into a martyr or soon they would be picking us off like flies. Lastly, was that this whole trip was entirely lost if we couldn't reclaim the map—before the pirates realized we didn't have it—and take back the ship so that we could escape. This chance of a lifetime shot at "the loot of a thousand worlds" was a bust. There probably wouldn't even be a next time to correct our mistakes with.

I sighed and absently honed in to what B.E.N. was saying as he tried to straighten up quickly. "Uh, pardon the mess people. You'd think in a hundred years... I would've dusted a little more often..." He tells us with embarrassment clouding his tone. "...but you know, when you're batchin' it... you tend to, uh, let things go. Aw, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?" He sighs happily as Doppler comes in carrying the Captain. "How about drinks for the happy couple?" He brandishes multiple cups filled with a bubbling tar-like substance to them excitedly.

'"Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no... Thank you, we don't drink... and we're not a couple."' Doppler looks at the Captain fondly but then blushes and looks away after a few quick seconds. He takes to rambling about the wall markings to cover for his uneasiness.

I watch the whole proceeding with a slight smile but only end up thinking of Kalena. I sigh heavily as I place her surfer in a less-cluttered area of the room and ponder our relationship. Just because we've kissed a couple of times and shared quite a few sleepless nights—mostly sleepless on my part— together does not classify us as an item. Man, I haven't even asked her out on a proper date yet but granted there really hasn't been time for such things especially considering how we've been locked in space travel for months—with no clue when we will return—without the prospect of being able to make it back at all! What if we go through whatever is about to happen and manage to survive and she ends up confessing that she never really liked me? That it was all some game...or worse, part of her "mission". She's so hard to read... she can be so distant, expressionless, hot-tempered, and overbearing but locked away is the girl who isn't constantly trying to compensate for the limitations her illness brings about. That girl is relaxed, more carefree, and definitely happier but to truly love someone, one must fully accept them in entirety. And what is Kalena without her fury and harsh criticism? What is she without her unwavering loyalty and tenacity?

""Mr. Hawkins..."" The Captain's feeble voice broke me out of my reverie. ""...stop anyone who tries to approach. Ohh!"" Her strength cuts off as she aggravates her injury and she collapses in pain.

'"Yes, yes. Now listen to me...stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still."' Doppler tells her firmly despite his usually gentle nature.

""Very forceful, Doctor. Go on. Say something else."" The Captain's compliment leaves Doppler blushing but before he can respond B.E.N. does something that makes me question his worth.

"Hey look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey fellas! We're over here fellas!" He shouts and begins waving spastically at the people who are most definitely not our buddies.

I tackle him before the pirates can blast him to shreds now that they've ascertained our hiding position. They stop suddenly and I hear Silver's voice calling to us.

'""Helloooo up there! Jimbo? If it's all right with the Captain... I'd like a short word with ya. No tricks, just a little palaver.""' His voice sounds friendly enough and when I peek over the railing I spot him waving a makeshift white flag as if in surrender. I'm not sure if I should even respond so I look to the Captain for help.

""Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential...Ugh!"" her insult is never finished and Doppler coaxes her back into resting.

'That means...that he thinks we still have it.' I realize and with this information I set off down the hill with Morph at my side.

A little ways into the trek I can see that he isn't alone; there's an additional three figures with him but upon my approach two of them—pirate lackeys—back off and return to where the rest of their party lurks. Upon arrival Morph flies over to Silver and greets him bubbling and mewling with excitement.

"Ah Morphy! I wondered where you was off to." He plays with him briefly before turning and fixing me with a sullen stare. "Jim... I know you probably overheard somethin' ya shouldn't have and I need to say that... whatever you heard back there... at least the part concerning you... I didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft... they'd have gutted us both." He moves closer and effectively blocks the other person with him before I can really spot any distinguishing features. He throws an arm over me and whispers confidingly. "Listen to me. If we play our cards right... we can both walk away from this as rich as kings."

I pretend to buy it, going as far as to throw in a convincing 'Yeah?' as if I was really considering his proposition. He laughs and lets me go before coming close again thinking he's got me totally sold.

"You get me that map... and, uh... an even portion of the treasure is yours." He chuckles while I pretend to debate the matter.

I feel my face darken as I prepare to shut him down. 'Boy. You are really something. All that talk of greatness... light coming off my sails... what a joke.'

Silver tries to protest and ends up spluttering as his silver-tongue fails him. "Now see here, Jimbo-"

'I mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right? Well, that's just what I'm gonna do.' My voice rises in anger as I reject all of his proposals. 'I'm gonna make sure that you never see, one drabloon of my treasure!'

"That treasure is owed to me by thunder!" he shouts.

'Well, try to find it without my map, by thunder!' I yell back.

He turns as if leaving but merely goes the few paces to collect the other person and drags him/her back with him. The majority of their body was covered by a burlap sack and I felt terrible for their hostage. My gut had told me long ago who this was but I wanted to give Silver the benefit of the doubt anyways. Faster than I expected Silver yanked off the covering and held a pistol drawn and pressed against his prisoner's head; ready to fire at a split second's notice.

"I'll make this simple for ya lad. Hand over the map right now, and I'll give you back your officer with no tricks. Hesitate and..." He takes the safety off and presses the gun even harder against my ally's head. "What'll it be Jimbo? Is possession of the map really worth the lovely Miss Aderyn's head?"

She's been forced to her knees and one is exposed due to the numerous altercations she has gotten into this day alone; her top is ripped in several places as well. Over half of her shirt is soaked with blood that had seeped out of the makeshift bandages. Her eyes are unfocused and she sways whenever she begins to lose consciousness. Her hands are pinned behind her and her mouth is covered by a cloth. She looks like hell and my heart aches with the pressure of knowing that I can't help her even if I wanted to. I don't even try to imagine the tortures they might—and probably did—put her through.

At the sound of her name Kalena stirs. Her hair is a mess but does nothing to shield the confusion in her amber eyes or the multiple bruises on her face. It takes her a minute to understand her predicament and when she discovers how there's a weapon held to her she flinches away from it; this forces Silver to grab her shoulder to hold her place but the rough movement causes the gag to slip. She shakes her head and speaks as fast as she possibly can.

'"Jim whatever you do don't give up the map. I'll escape somehow but no matter what don't-'" Her words are cut off as he cracks the back of her head with the handle of the pistol.

"That's enough from the kitten." He says coldly. I watch as Kalena slumps to the ground, face first into the hillside. Silver prods her with his foot until he succeeds in rolling her over. Her eyes are closed despite the tears that leak out from under her eyelids; she's breathing and that's all that matters to Silver.

'Might want to be more careful Silver, you kill her and you lose your bargaining chip.' I sound utterly unaffected by what I just witnessed and guilt tears up my insides.

"That's where you're wrong lad; a smart player always keeps an ace or two up his sleeve in case of emergencies.' He winks before making his face grave once more. He digs around in his coat pocket for a bit before pulling out a tiny golden object. "You have any idea what this is?" He asks me nonchalantly. I shake my head, who knows what he's playing at. He shakes the little object and it chimes loudly despite its tiny frame. "We found this on your friend there and suspect it has something to do with why she spends long periods of time recuperating in her cabin."

Panic blooms in my chest as I realize that Silver has caught wind of Kalena's condition. I prayed that the little bell would have no effect on her but when I looked at her my fears were confirmed. Her eyes were as wide as possible but under the confusion and sleepy blankness fear was overriding everything. She was shaking severely and a very faint '"No..."' came through her teeth. Silver grins viciously and throws the bell onto the ground; before it can move he trains the pistol on it and fires. His aim is true and the harsh ping as the bell explodes is only conquered by Kalena's high-pitched scream.

I look to Kalena and she is jerking violently on the ground; despite the convulsions running through her there is an obvious stiffness in her limbs which tells me that the seizure is fighting with her cataplexy for dominance. Pain against pain and her body is the vessel for every last bit of it. Her hands are twisting and turning in their bindings as she chafes against the rope only able to tear open older wounds with her movements. I rack my brain for any kind of rudimentary knowledge of seizures; as I watch her body contorts in a violent motion only to halt just as abruptly a few seconds later. A voice screams in my head to turn her onto her side if anything else but when I step forward Silver swiftly trains the barrel of his gun onto me.

"Don't move. Ya had yer chance lad, now accept the outcome." None of friendly Silver from the past is here now, not a trace can be found in this hard-hearted villain;it's as if in this moment he's made the total transition to unfeeling machinery.

We turn our eyes back to Kalena and I thank the stars to find that she's managed to roll onto her side. This doesn't lessen her pain at all I'm sure and I take in the whole of her frame section by section, growing ever more guilt-ridden with what I see. Legs and arms bound at the ankles and wrists that are bloody from persistently grinding against course rope, her ripped grey long-sleeved shirt matted with blood and filth rising to expose a far too pale belly despite well-tanned skin, and her eyes... her eyes are the worst. Deep amber voids without the slightest trace of fire, pupils dilated to the point that all I could really see was colour until they rolled up into her skull, exposing nothing but terrifying white.

Ragged gasps are ushered in quick time out of her mouth as she fights for breath. Tears well and overflow but I make no move to correct them; there isn't a need anyways for Silver is too busy staring at Kalena. A strange expression covers his face but I don't even bother with guesswork; Silver changes emotion so rapidly it no longer matters to me anymore.

Finally the convulsions slow to twitches that eventually halt as well. Her breathing is heavy and jagged and there's a long pause between each rise and fall in her chest. The ropes binding her limbs are stained crimson from blood. Her eyes are fully open but still retain that eerie emptiness from before, like she was seeing with her mind's eye or all the way into another dimension with our realm totally forgotten. The most awful part was that I couldn't even determine if there was awareness in those eyes or not.

I faced Silver and brashly said in a voice no more than a half-whisper, 'I'll do it. The map for her, no tricks.' Silver only raised an eyebrow at me, as if he had misheard me. _What am I saying? I can't give up something I don't have! Oh man I'm going to land in serious hot water now..._

Before I could really regret the foolish move I just made another voice was added to the equation.

'"Don't... Jim... please..."' Kalena murmurs in a tortured breath; a final toss in her head says she's unconscious even with her eyes still frighteningly open. Silver ignores her like she's nothing more than a mouse in the midst of bigger and tastier prey. His cyborg eye flashes at me as he awaits my decision. I'm at a terrible crossroads as Kalena's own mantra comes back to haunt me.

'"The mission is _always_ first."'

What do I choose... my "mission"... or my own comrade?


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:

Jim POV:

I'm sorry Kalena.

'I stand by my previous statements; I'm not giving up the map Silver.' My voice was hardened despite the crumbling I felt within.

Silver's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head sadly, totally stunned at my heartlessness. I'm sure it was no secret I was sweet on her, just like the crew knew Silver harbours—er—_harboured_ a soft spot for me. I was aware that I had plenty of logical reasoning and facts to back up why my decision was perfectly acceptable, the right one to make, etc. etc. but that did not stymie the guilt I felt in just leaving her there. Whatever happened to no man (or woman) left behind? What am I gonna tell the Captain? I'm not even sure if she's really aware that Kalena is now a hostage and won't the fact that they have that weird mother-daughter/co-workers relationship only make it worse?

Silver had apparently been more disappointed and angered then I first suspected because all at once he was shouting again. "Oh, you still don't know how to your fights do ya, boy? Now, mark me. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow... or so help me; I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come! Morph, hop to it." Morph, who had been quietly observing the whole debacle, froze with indecision. "Now! Oh, blast it!" Silver gave up when he frightened Morph away and quickly called two pirates over—one to carry Kalena back with them and the other to play guard, rifle at the ready.

They haul her off as Morph and I return to the others empty-handed. I don't look back—not even once—because if I do it will be a mistake I can't ever take back so I proceed up the hill with my hands clenched; the pain from my nails biting into my palms reminding me that this was the safest route for everyone involved. When we entered the room Doppler perked up with unanticipated optimism but I shot him down with a quick shake of my head. He goes back to fluttering over Amelia and I plop down in a secluded corner of B.E.N.'s dirty hideout.

My thoughts turn end over end in a stressing pattern as I debate what I'm going to do to fix all of this. Exhaustion creeps in, and mercifully puts a halt to the overworked gears in my mind.

xXx

I wake to find night has fallen on Treasure Planet. A quick look tells me both the Captain and Doppler are awake; Doppler gestures to me and I walk over to where they are positioned.

""Gentlemen... we must stay together and..."" Her frail voice trailing off has Doppler frightened to the point of hysteria.

'"And what? What? We must stay together and what?!"' He shouts at her, imploring her to continue.

""Doctor, you have the most wonderful eyes."" She says dreamily.

'"She's lost her mind!"' He raves.

'Well, you gotta help her.'

'"Dang it Jim. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless."' He moans and buries his face in his hands.

'It's ok Doc.' I tell him none too reassuringly. 'It's all right.'

"Yeah, Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things..." B.E.N. follows me over to the railing where I pick back up my pondering from before. "Jim, any thoughts at all?" He asks whispering so that the others don't hear.

I answer him bluntly, all I have are thoughts. 'Without the map, we're dead. If we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay her-'

'""We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!""' Morph mimics happily. I give him a look and he quiets instantly.

"Well, I think that Jimmy could use a little quiet time. Heh. So I'll just slip out the back door."

I start at his words, thinking I've misheard him. 'Back door?'

"Oh yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here... which I think is important... because ventilation among friends-"

I peer into the shaft amazed once more by B.E.N.'s random moments of helpfulness. 'Whoa, what is all this stuff?'

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue."

'Hey, Doc! Doc! I think I found a way out of here!' I shout to Doppler as I get ready to dive into the passage.

'"No, no. Jim, wait. The Captain ordered us to stay-"

'I'll be back,' I freefall down the pipe with Morph and B.E.N. hot on my tail.

"Cannonball!" Cries B.E.N. from above.

xXx

After navigating the inner structure of the planet for quite awhile we found the camp where the pirates rested with the Legacy floating serenely nearby.

"So, what's the plan?" B.E.N. wonders loudly in the sleeping quiet.

'Shh. B.E.N., quiet.' I think for a bit, finalizing the details in my head. 'Ok, here it is. We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons... and bring back the map. Also, keep a look out for Kalena, if we can find her, we should take her with us too.'

B.E.N.'s words come out muffled because I clamped a hand over his mouth. "That's a good plan. I like that plan. Only... I'm wondering, how do we get there, and who is Kalena?"

I shake my head and answer only the first question. 'On that.' I point to a nearby longboat and Morph oohs in agreement.

We set off with our objectives clearly laid out in front of us; the "raid" should have been simple and swift but instead it played out like there was a wrench thrown in the gears. B.E.N. made a ridiculous amount of noise which alerted one of the pirates to our actions. No doubt he was on watch to begin with but the sirens brought the worst guy down upon us, Scroop. He chased me all over the deck fully intent on ending my life. In turn it was he who would lose his as he floated off into space and oblivion. After that all was well, B.E.N. had finally found the wire to disable the laser cannons and we moved silently back to our camp.

'Doc! Doc, wake up! I got the map.' I shake him excitedly.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed." Silver smiles wickedly and grabs the map from my outstretched hand. I turn and find all of our party either tied up or in the process of becoming so. "You're just like me, Jimbo. Ya hates to lose." He chuckles and tries to open the map. He fails every time even when using his assortment of cyborg tools. Finally in total agitation he shoves the map back at me. "Open it." I resisted his command. He draws his pistol and removes the safety. "I'd get busy." He says darkly with murder in his eyes.

I look around and spot five friendly sets of eyes... wait five?! The Captain, Doc, B.E.N., Morph, and Kalena! Sure enough she's there too, shaking her head "No" along with the others only she would stop because she grew dizzy very quickly but their collective answer was clear. That didn't mean I was going to let them be killed because they didn't want to cooperate. I tap in the key code and the map glows phenomenally; the pirates are all in awe at the spectacle.

"Oh the powers that be, would you look? Ha ha ha! Tie him up and leave him with the others till we—what?"

I seal the map, and all of its glowing directions are sucked back into its chambers. 'You want the map... you're taking me too.' I tell him seriously. The pirates protest but Silver cuts them off.

"Hmm... we'll take them all."

xXx

The longboats carried us most of the way and all that stood between us and the treasure was a thick layer of jungle growth. Everyone—including me—is heavy with the prospect of reward looming just beyond our reach.

"We're getting close lads. I smell treasure a-waitin'." Silver cries happily, all the others–save for our party—join the premature celebrations.

Silver uses his machete—no doubt the same one used to hurt Kalena—and hacks away at the greenery. We all clamber through the opening and are shocked by what we find.

"Huh? Where is it?" Silver wonders as he searches the opening.

'"I see nothing! One great big stinking hunk of nothing!"' A pirate cries in anger. The map suddenly locks itself refusing to provide any more direction.

"What's going on Jimbo?"

'I don't know. I can't get it open.'

As much as I try the map is locked tight and I begin to panic because this map is the only thing keeping us alive. Someone must have kicked me or something because next thing I know I'm on the ground fully aware that this might be the end. I spot a circular hole in the ground, which is very strange until I realize that the whole area beneath us is a metal platform. After cleaning it out a bit I place the map within the hole and the floor lights up. A doorway appears where there had only been a cliff's edge and we are all silenced at the sight of this apparition. Inside the towering doorway is, 'The Lagoon Nebula?'

"But that's... halfway across the galaxy." Silver remarks.

'A big door... opening and closing...' I press a few planets on the little holographic model until I find Montressor Space Port. 'So that's how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure.'

Silver doesn't care for my discovery and shoves me aside as he presses locations at random. "But where'd he stash it all? Where's the blasted treasure?!"

I think back to B.E.N.'s ravings from when I first met him. '...Buried in the centroid of the mechanism... What if the whole planet is the mechanism... and the treasure is buried at the center of the planet?'

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get here?!" Silver yells irritably.

I ignore him and press the small icon at the center, the one that is an exact replica of Treasure Planet. 'Just... open the right door.'


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:

Kalena POV:

I wake. The hazy light burns my eyes and my body feels as if it is made of nothing save for pure pain but I hang on weakly to consciousness nonetheless. I go to stretch my aching limbs only to find that they were bound tightly with rope. I try to shift my feet only to find them to be tied as well. I looked around to find that the Doctor was on my left and behind him was the Captain. Their spirits were visibly down and they were whispering sadly to one another.

"All my life, I dreamed of an adventure like this," He sighs heavily. "I'm just sorry I couldn't have been more helpful to you."

'"Oh don't be daft."' The Captain responds. '"You've been very helpful. Truly."'

I keep quiet during their little confessional and focus on trying to slide my aching feet out of my boots. The more I wiggle the tighter the ropes seem to become. I huff angrily and listen in on their conversation, in hopes that I can steer it into talk of an escape plan. I scan the boat only to find that the pirates left only one guard, and despite his size he shouldn't be too hard to take down.

"I feel like such a useless weakling..." Doppler whines and I roll my eyes. "...With abnormally thin wrists." His surprise is shocking and even I find myself blinking in disbelief when I look over and find his hands free of their bonds. Somehow someone screwed up when it came to binding him. He could slip his wrists out entirely.

'Doppler!' I hiss. 'Untie my feet!'

"But wouldn't untying your hands be more beneficial?" he asks.

'Trust me, do what I say! Quickly!' He begins to remove the ropes and I'm shocked by his skillful fluttering. The rope falls to the floor of the longboat and I rotate my feet blissfully even though I'm wincing from the pain.

'Excellent! Now. Get his attention. Something to anger him.'

"What?! Are you out of your mind?" He shrieks despite his whisper.

'"Just do it, Doctor. I think she has a plan."' The Captain implores him. He shakes his head and begins.

"Excuse me, brutish pirate." Doppler has cleverly slipped his hands behind his back to keep up the appearance of captivity. I kick the ropes behind my feet as the pirate burps and turns around. "Yes, you. I have a question. Is it your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head, or is it you're your head is too teeny-tiny your big fat body?"

I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing and the brute rushes over angrily and lifts Doppler by his shirt collar. I pray that the Doctor doesn't lose face now.

"I pummel you good!" he bellows.

"Yes, I'm sure you will, but before you do, I have one more question." He pulls a gun out behind him that I was not aware of. "Is this yours?"

The gun whines as Doppler readies it to fire and the pirate mumbles a frightened "Uh..." With him distracted I kick him in the head in one swift movement rendering him unconscious. The boat rocks a little from my sudden motions but when all is steady again I turn to Doppler and say, 'Perfect.'

xXx

'Okay,' I say while using some of the rope that had been used on us to tie up the unconscious pirate. 'My bet is since most of the remaining crew went into the gate to steal the treasure. And since we're the only prisoners there should only be a few if any guarding the ship. That means that re-commandeering the ship should be relatively easy.'

"As simple as that sounds Kalena we are hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned. I am in no condition to be of any use—try as I might—, the Doctor has no combat experience whatsoever save for what happened yesterday, and you are also hindered by your grotesque amount of injuries." The Captain insists with unnatural sadness pervading her tone.

'But Captain! We have to do something! We can't just sit here and pray that rescue will occur! We've come this far and survived there's still the possibility that we can turn the tables against them!' I plead with her. She looks at me with eyes deprived of any sort of hope or optimism. I glare at her stubbornly but our staring is cut short when a moan is heard from our prisoner. 'You're wondering how we're going to recapture our own ship? Doppler.'

"What?" he asks with great concern, no doubt he thinks I'm putting him on the spot again.

'Give me your pistol.' He hands it over and I adjust it so that I'm holding it by the barrel. 'How, my Captain?' I swiftly turn and pistol whip the pirate and he slumps into unconsciousness once more. 'That's how.'


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:

I toss the last of the pirate scumbags into the brig and pretend to wipe my hands as if to rid myself of their contamination. 'See Captain, that wasn't too bad. Most of them willingly surrendered to us, not sure why they were shrieking and mumbling about the end of the world but I don't really care. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to find Jim.' I strap a pistol to my leg and climb onto the ship's railing.

"Kalena, you really shouldn't do this, your condition has deteriorated enough already and to keep pressing on would be suicide." The Captain pleads.

'Captain, this is my job.' I turn my back to her because I can't stand to see the worry build. 'Ready the ship for departure, as soon as I return we need to get off of this cursed planet without hesitation.' I steel myself for the jump and before I do the Captain's voice cuts through my concentration saying, "Good luck."

I flash her a smile and salute; and then I dive.

xXx

I managed to get far enough into the forest line to be out of sight of the ship before I collapsed. Tears welled as all of the injuries I tried to forget established their existence once more. My shoulder ached awfully, wrists were burning away, and my head tingled from the pain of countless bruises. I doubted the wisdom of rushing off to find Jim. Of course the Captain was right, she always is. I needed intense medical treatment and without it I risked another attack; it's been years since I have had so many in one short span of time and both mentally and physically I was not prepared for them.

The tree I had fallen onto groaned unhappily under my weight. Despite how much I really don't want to move anymore thoughts of Jim demand I press forward and so I grit my teeth and push myself back to standing position. Even though a dizzy spell strikes immediately I shake my head until it clears and push on.

I have to trudge through the underbrush and every branch that swings back to hit me as I struggle forward reminds me bitterly of Rosalind, my beautiful and trusty sword. I have no clue what the pirates did with her after they captured me and I did not have enough time to scour the ship for her due to the more pressing issue of Jim's rescue. All I have now is one pistol and some severely torn clothes; the simplest of wounds so long as the aim is true could be the end of me.

Speaking of ends, I've come across the clearing where my party almost blew my face off when I caught up to them on my solar surfer. After that when I left them with Jim to scout for a better hiding place only to run into a fried robot before I ran off to distract the pirates and be taken hostage by them. I bet the Doctor didn't even use my solar surfer, he probably carried her all the way to whatever hiding place they found that night, all because he couldn't figure out how to operate it. Some doctor. The sadness I felt over the loss of my surfer wasn't nearly as great as the distress I felt for my beloved sword but it was still another casualty in the tale of this wretched journey.

Upon reaching a clearing I pause to catch my breath; with hands resting gingerly upon my knees I focus on controlling my breaths, replacing the faster, more painful ones for deeper and calmer ones. My heart rate slows and I'm clear in my mind once more. It is then that I pick up the rustling sound of movement in the bushes ahead. As quick as I can my pistol is out and gearing itself up to fire. Even though my hands are shaking like none other I'm sure a warning shot would be enough to suppress any straggling pirates. The tremors resonate all throughout my frame and combined with my vision going hazy I'm finding it ridiculously difficult to remain upright much less hold the gun in place. Finally the figure burst at from shrubbery and I was so glad I didn't have to shoot, because there was no way I would have made the shot.

'B.E.N.? Is that you?' I call while slowly staggering towards him. Standing still for so long had made my limbs lock up and moving again was quite a task.

"Gah! Whoever you are don't even think about hurting me! I have a giant piece of metal connected to various mechanical fixtures and other technology that I haven't seen in about a hundred years but I am not afraid to use it!" The confused robot darts behind his acquired metal contraption with surprising agility.

'No B.E.N., it's me, Kalena! And is that...' I move closer for a better inspection. '...My solar surfer?! Where on this damned planet did you ever find it?'

"Not ringing a bell. Sorry but I refuse to discuss my findings with a total stranger." He cried defiantly from behind my surfer. I made a slight sound of irritation and holstered my pistol as I moved forward.

'B.E.N., it's me, y'know Jim's friend Kalena? I left you guys to go be a distraction so that everyone else could find a place to hide; and when I did that I ended up a hostage? Remember me?' I prayed he would remember because I didn't have the patience or any time for his shenanigans.

"Wait, you know my buddy Jimmy?" he peeked his head around the surfer and eyed me suspiciously. I nodded in affirmation hoping that he would accept me. "I think I know you." He crawled around the surfer from where he had slammed it upright into the ground and once he was back he lifted it up with unbelievable strength. He came closer, too close and leaned right into my face, examining the mess that lay there. "Yeah, you're Jimmy's girlfriend!"

Had I enough blood I'm sure I would have blushed but since all of my extra blood had seeped out through all of the cuts I had obtained I settled for blinking in surprise. 'I-I'm not his girlfriend. That is to say, we are indeed not a couple!' I told him indignantly. I mean, sure, I would love to give a relationship with Jim a chance but my condition doesn't exactly make me the most stable to be around. And it's not like we've had time to really discuss any form of courtship with the mission and everything else that has occurred.

B.E.N. tilts his head and looks at me strangely. "But if you're not his girlfriend, then why are you kissing him? I mean far be it from me to judge human customs but it seems like you're going about this in the wrong direction. Have you spoken to a counselor? Y'know a lot of problems can be solved if you talk them out, communication is key-"

'B.E.N. look, I really don't have a whole lot of time and if you want to help see Jim again you'll do me a favour. Take my surfer and go back to the ship. Help the Captain and Doctor get the Legacy airbourne while I fetch Jim. Can you do that?' I asked him slowly and quietly as if I were talking with a young child.

"Yeah, sure no problem." He tightens his hold on the surfer and scurries off. I watch him go and then begin my rescue run to Jim once more.

xXx

I've made it to the portal. I'm breathing heavily and the rattle I feel as it echoes in my chest is intolerable. I'm not sure what fluid is soaking the remains of my clothes anymore be it sweat, blood, or an appalling mix of the two but it is grotesque. My hair is matted and clings to my head; I have to remind myself not to touch it lest I vomit at the feel of its nasty texture.

After taking a deep breath I walk through the portal and am immediately accosted by two opposing ideals of chaos. The first was the destruction that raged; gargantuan laser cannons cut into the planet's core, liquefying all that lay there. Fiery torrents raged below and for several heartbeats I was paralyzed by the thought that Jim might have fallen in and died so painfully. What stopped me from going mad by this awful notion was the sight of so much wealth. The treasure must have piled into eternity but even the reduced spread I could visibly see was beyond comprehension. Although my honed instincts told me to obey my flight instinct after securing Jim I was overwhelmed by an even more primal instinct that questioned and scolded me for not hoarding as much of the loot as I possibly could. I was utterly hypnotized by all this splendor and I yearned to touch it, collect it, feel it roll and glide across my skin in ways no being ever could. Despite the distortion created by these two monstrosities—total destruction and phenomenal treasure—I was drawn over and over to the loot. Safety be damned. Unconsciously I had drifted to a close pile adorned with jewels of various sizes and hues. I'd collected a vast number and shoved them into what was left of my shredded pockets. A small voice cries for me to leave while I still can but the dominant impulse controlling says no. Resistance is futile and with this thought I shut down. Every bit of me goes into gathering as much as possible and if I die so be it.

"Kalena!" A voice calls. I don't notice. "Kalena! What are you doing?!" The voice is close now and it's touching me, poking and prodding in an effort to take me away from my spoils.

'"Leave her lad, she's beyond help."' Another voice says without pity. This one is farther away.

"I won't leave without her! C'mon Kalena, we've got to go." I feel myself being lifted and I shriek. I can't be separated from my discovery, so much remains to be collected. Arms cocoon and imprison me; I have no choice but to be torn away from it all. A cold wave passes and I find myself back outside.

Fresh air hits me and sanity returns. I look up to find myself being carried by none other than Jim.

'Jim? What are you doing? Put me down!'

"Saving you from yourself. You looked a little lost back there, but as you wish." He sets me on my feet and coins drop randomly from my person. Silver, who I had not seen before darts to pick them up before they roll too far.

'"You kids are going to have to play catch up later, we need to get a move on."' He chides us and I roll my eyes. The rescuer ends up being rescued and now the reason why we're in this mess wants to tell me what to do? Don't even try to mess with me Silver.

'When the judge finds you guilty I'll be sure to request to perform the execution myself Silver.' I tell him viciously as we run. He looks at me with a cross between malice and worry but decides a retort is not worth it at the moment.

Jim is the first to break our silence. "Silver, you gave up-?" he begins.

'"Just a lifelong obsession, Jim. I'll get over it." Replies Silver.

'You both have a lot of explaining to do.' I tell them tiredly but am cutoff by B.E.N. and the sudden appearance of the Legacy.

""Aloha Jimmy! Hurry, people! We've got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds until the planet's destruction!""

Once back onboard the Legacy I find Amelia and plop onto the deck space beside her. I empty most of what I shoved into my pockets onto her lap. She looks at me confused but returns to the more pressing task of instructing the Doctor on how to steer the ship.

'""Now ease her over gently—gently! Take us out of here metal man!""' she commands.

""Aye, Captain!" B.E.N. responds easily. Oh sure he can obey instructions easily now. Bet he had no trouble remembering who she was. Then again she is pretty imposing. My eyes drift shut and I let my hearing sort out what's going on now that I'm no longer needed.

'"Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of-"' Silver begins in a grateful tone.

'""Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver.""' She harshly retorts. A crash is heard as a shudder runs through the ship.

""Missile tail demobilized Captain! Thrusters at only 30% of capacity."" B.E.N. reports frantically.

"""Thirty percent? That means we're-""" The Doctor starts. """We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."""

I open my eyes in time to spot the panic creeping within everyone on deck. Amelia's face is contorted with stress and worry and even B.E.N. has managed to look forlorn. One thing is certain though.

We're doomed.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

Hysteria. It's building, feeding, ready to consume us all. It breeds loss and confusion; filling the little hope we had acquired with dim outlooks and choking depression. The seemingly certain end hangs in the air and we are so helpless all we can do is breathe it in. If I had the strength I would try to come up with some kind of plan; but I don't. Even my supply of willpower and determination—resources I had previously thought to be endless—have ran out. The spark that Jim is so fond of has finally burned itself into nonexistence and I find myself unable to imagine even the slightest of heroics capable of saving our party. Even if there was some way in which I could be of use and I found the reserve to try the attempt would be my death no doubt. The end is near and while I do nothing but internalize my pain the Captain will ensure we die trying. With such thoughts in my mind I welcome the end of us all. Darkness untainted will be mine at last, and this time there will be no troublesome light to wake me up.

"We gotta turn around." What? His voice distracts me and I begin immediately thinking of a dozen ways his statement could be proven unwise.

""What?"" asks the Doctor. I'm sure he's as astonished as the rest of us.

"There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here!" Jim continues while moving about the deck in search of something.

""Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?!"" Thank you Doppler, for managing to be a sane voice of reason for once.

"Yes, but I've gonna change that. I'm gonna open a different door." Jim pushes on, explaining his plan even though it doesn't make a lick of sense to me. I don't remember any portal but then again the only time I went in was to rescue Jim; I had no clue about how to operate it or the mechanisms used to unlock it. I had spent all of that time being unconscious after a brief stint as a bargaining chip.

His confidence is inspiring even if I still have my doubts. I am not alone in this regard. Even Silver seems motivated to flitter around Jim in an attempt to help.

Doppler still seems to be speaking for the rest of us when he says, ""Captain, really I don't see how this is possible-""

'""Listen to the boy!""' interjects Silver heatedly and with one look at the Captain's face—a composition of surprise and agreement—I haul myself back onto unsteady feet and wobble across the deck to Jim.

"""One minute, twenty-nine seconds to planet's destruction!""" calls B.E.N. frantically.

'Time is running short; if action is to be taken it must be done now.' My own voice startles me with its soft but firm clarity. Jim looks briefly at me as a means to say thank you and then dives back to his project.

'""What do you need, Jim?""' Silver asks him. Jim has pulled various mechanical parts together from wreckage caused by being hit.

"Just some way to attach this." For once I'm thankful for Silver's cyborg attachments when his mechanical arm converts into a blowtorch. '

'""Alright. Stand back. Stand back, now.""' We step back as he welds the pieces together and motions for us to help lift the craft.

They've managed to construct a crude version of a surfer and I'm stunned by the simplicity of his plan as I mentally visualize its brilliance unfolding before me. Jim sets his creation on the deck's railing and turns to the rest of us.

"Okay. Now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal." He says bravely. He looks at me. I'm sure we both wore the same look of longing and without care for who may be watching I stepped close and kissed him for what could be the last time.

'Go...' I whisper and turn around so as to not give him cause to lose faith.

"""Fifty-eight seconds!""" B.E.N. shouts.

'""Well, you heard him! Get this blasted heap turned round!""' Silver commands without delay.

Amelia's ears perk and twitch momentarily at his outburst before she speaks. '"Doctor, head us back to the portal."'

""Aye, Captain."" I feel the Legacy's rotation and I move to stand by B.E.N.

'B.E.N...did you bring my surfer like I asked?' I find myself whispering unintentionally.

"""Yeah, it's back there.""" He tilts his head and I ran off, not bothering to question the source of my sudden energy. The Doctor and Captain squabble over his steering but their sounds are muffled. I activate the surfer's engine and it begins to hover automatically. I step on and lower the sail; I'm going to need as much speed as possible.

I believe in Jim's plan. Wholeheartedly. Both my gut and heart say to go after him. This choice may get me killed...So be it.

'Amelia!' I call as loud as I can. She looks at me and realizes everything. Her eyes well up but she manages to speak even as I break her heart. '"...Go to him..."'

I'm already gone.

xXx

I scanned the collapsing terrain as best I could while effectively dodging falling rock and crumbling planet material. I almost missed him. My speed was faster than the Legacy's and I had an advantage over Jim's last minute machine even though he had a head start. I was ready to glide over an upcoming ravine without bothering to check for him but instinct demanded otherwise. And there he was, plummeting to his death because of some failure on his surfer.

I whipped my surfer around sharply and dove for him; it took barely a second to catch up but I couldn't stop his fall. The fire below highlighted the fear in his eyes. We were both sweating from the blazing temperatures brought about by the destructive core; the heat made it difficult to maintain my grip on him. There was only one option.

'Jim! Take my place!' I shout to him, already pulling him on to my surfer.

"But Kalena-!" he tries to start.

'Don't argue! Just go!' I cut him off and use everything I have to pull him onto my surfer while I jump simultaneously onto his. On reflex he begins to rise while I sink lower; our hands are the only thing keeping us together.

"Come with me! Don't do this!" he pleads. My mouth opens but a shadow falls and I look up to find the Legacy passing overhead.

'It will go faster with just one person. I'll catch up to you. Go!'

He doesn't buy my bogus explanation but he obeys. That's all that matters. Our hands break apart and he ascends before I could think to call him back. The finality of his departure breaks the last link that kept my conscious mind awake. I sway and the surfer follows. Blessed blackness overtakes everything and I fall.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen:

Jim's POV:

Faster and faster, I'm pushing Kalena's surfer for everything it's got while I hone my focus on a target smaller than my pinky. The map's holographic display is almost in touching distance and the portal is less than a meter ahead of it.

""Three...two...one...!"" My fingers brush the display and for a split second I think I've failed and missed my mark. The portal rapidly shuts and reopens to reveal the target I chose. We sail through and explosions follow until the portal collapses and disappears from the planet's destruction.

I look around and elation hits me. I've done it, we made it safely back to Montressor Space Port! Victory cries issue form crew and the pirate captives alike. I ride out the shock of the final blast before landing on the Legacy.

"You done it, boy! Haha! Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?!" Silver exclaims, grinning from ear to ear and gleaming with pride. I flush at his praise and for that moment forget his betrayal and see him as the accidental mentor that broke me down only to turn around and build me back up. Once my feet are securely on the deck and the Captain, Doctor, and B.E.N. all rush over to congratulate me.

'"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective."' Starts the Captain. '"I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you. Now, I presume Aderyn will be along shortly?"' The Captain, so full of unusual rapture is now showing unparalleled concern for her missing officer even if she doesn't say it openly.

'I...uh...' I stammer. She nods her head in anticipation as if to say "Go on" while she scans the air space around the deck for her comrade. 'She...she said she was right behind me...' I mumble, unable to maintain eye contact with her. I can't watch the stalwart and impressive woman break again. I can't bear watching as she realizes that once more I'm the reason another one of her officers is dead.

'"Oh..."' is all she says before she speeds past me, rushing to the other side of the ship to look over that side's rail; a desperate attempt to deny painful reality.

Doppler, as usual, is oblivious to the entire exchange and continues along the victory bandwagon proclaiming, '""Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts.""' He pats me confidentially before padding away to converse with the Captain who, by this time has now moved on to the prow of the ship.

Watching her is too painful and I'm actually glad when B.E.N. ambles over to me chatty as ever. ""Jimmy, that was unforgettable! I know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug big guy, 'cause I gotta hug ya!"" I surprise us both and scoop him into a powerful hug. ""Hahaha! Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry."" You and me both man...I think as I comfort this bizarre robot that somehow has the ability to cry.

B.E.N.'s sadness encourages my own and I break away slowly while hunting eagerly for another distraction. Morph's chirping echoes out from an open hatch and I descend down the stairs where I find Silver and Morph plotting their great escape. Technically, I should call him out and summon the Captain to prevent Silver from fleeing justice, it's what Kalena would have wanted...but he saved my life...what's one more mistake amongst the rest made on this voyage? The worst one would have to be setting sail on this journey in the first place.

Silver goes to speak but my face and raised hand prevent his words from spilling. I lean down and untie the last longboat and Silver stammers for an explanation I don't want or even care about.

"I know what you're thinking but if you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart." Morph whines in agreement but I just shake my head.

'I'm not stopping you Silver...if you wanna go...then go.' Flashbacks of her final last words suddenly overtake me. I can feel the heat; see the intensity in her eyes as she orders me to leave. No choice. At least I'm giving Silver one.

He's scrambling again, confused by my behavior. "What say you ship out with us lad? You and me, Hawkins and Silver...full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" he grins idiotically for a few moments. I stare at him in silence.

'You know when I first got here, on this boat...I would have taken your offer in a second. But things have changed...' I can't go on. I don't realize I'm shaking until Silver's hand is on my shoulder steadying me.

"Lad? What's wrong?" He questions. I don't answer. I stare at the wooden floor, trying to burn my pain into its fibers. "The girl? She's-"

'Gone.' I finish for him.

"How...ohhh..." he exhales on the last word, putting two and two together.

'She was right behind me...' I start. 'S-She wouldn't come with me...we switched boards. She didn't make it...'

"Oh, Jimbo. It's not your fault. You and her both did the right thing. If y'all hadn't a done what ya did you and me wouldn't even be having this conversation right now." He speaks soothingly but I find no comfort in his words. They don't change a thing. Kalena is still gone and it is still my fault. "Jim...I know it won't make up for anything I did but...I stowed the lass' sword in the Captain's room. There wasn't any reason for me to take it and given the circumstances returning it myself isn't exactly an option..."

'I understand...' I only hope that when I go to deliver the sword the Captain doesn't try to run me through with it. Silver chuckles slightly and it breaks me from my awful thoughts. 'What?'

He smiles and says, "Look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are." His words make us both tear up and even Morph was moved enough to join in.

Silver then demanded that it might be best for Morph to stay with me; I knew it hurt him to relinquish him since he and Morph had been companions for a very long time. I pressed the button on the control panel to open the hatch thus enabling the longboat to depart. I then exchanged goodbyes with Silver.

"Oh, and one more thing. This is for your dear mother, to rebuild that inn of hers." He tosses me a fistful of jewels and valuable coins, part of the small stash he'd been able to pilfer from Treasure Planet before its trap mechanism went off.

'Stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag.' I mean what I tell him, and the humour there shocks me. He's managed to drive off my bitterness.

He laughs. "Why, Jimbo, lad...when have I ever done otherwise?"

The cables disconnect, he guns the engine, and flies out of sight. I press the button to close the hatch and head up the stairs. I dodge the Captain long enough to collect Rosalind, Kalena's precious sword, and make my way to deliver it. The Captain, may never forgive me for what I've done, but hopefully...one day...she will appreciate what I'm about to give her...

The heart-ripping truth.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty:

Jim POV:

Many months have passed but the hardships endured on my journey where I sought the elusive Treasure Planet are anything but forgotten. The first few nights after returned I would wake in a cold sweat, clutching at my sheets, and calling out the name of the girl I left behind. Although they are less frequent—occurring only two or three times a week—they are far worse in their intensity and nightmarish imagery. Instead of just hearing her scream at me to "Go!" I now am forced to watch her death replay in countless ways as the guilt corrodes my sanity. Even though the dreams remain on replay she dies differently every time. The look of agony is always the same though; I watch while she dissolves into flames as the self-destructing planet's explosions enfold her, see her being crushed by falling architecture, unwillingly stare as she tries her hardest to restart my failed surfer only to have the stress ignite her condition causing her to fall asleep while she plummets unknowingly to her death. The worst ones though are where she actually manages to get the surfer working again, is able to sail through the portal alongside the Legacy despite being unseen only to have to be obliterated by a stray explosion or large flying shrapnel that slipped through the portal before it collapsed. The fact that these are all possible is what makes them so terrifying and the truth that we will never know her exact cause of death will haunt me until my dying day.

I won't lie and say that I haven't moved on somewhat though and I know I'm not the only one either. The Captain stayed true to her word and wrote a letter of recommendation to the Academy for me. We haven't had much contact besides that though; I know she and Doppler are married and from the bit of news he's told me that they have got a little family going too. With the money Silver gave me—before he disappeared—my mother and I managed to reconstruct the Benbow Inn. It was really all her because while construction was going on I was at basic training.

Tonight is the grand reopening celebration and also a bit of a welcome back party now that I've finished basic. I'll get to see everyone again and I'm sure even the Captain will be on her best behavior. She's not openly malicious or hostile but I know she has to force herself to be polite and not cause a scene—usually by breaking down and weeping. I don't blame her for doing it, she has every right to be livid with me, especially after she found out Silver escaped. Everyone else though is normal, when they're not looking at me with pity in their eyes telling me that it's not my fault. The only one I really don't have issues with is Morph but he's been with my mom because he couldn't accompany me during basic. It will be nice to see him as well even if the meeting is bittersweet because when I look at him I immediately think of Silver.

Silver and Kalena...two people I'd known only briefly but the impact they had in my life is so great and now that they're both gone it's like I'm left with huge craters after being hit by a flurry of asteroids.

I break my melancholy reverie upon hearing a rap at my door. I open it to find two officers of law—the same two who cited me for surfing in an off-limits zone what feels like eons ago—here to escort me to the party at inn. Time to make an entrance.

xXx

The party is wonderful, the music is excellent, people are dancing, and everyone was so excited to see me in my dress uniform which is reserved only for special occasions such as these. I was able to see Doppler and the Captain's kids and they are ridiculously precious. The Captain is way happier than the last time I've seen her and every so often I catch her staring at me, like she's expecting something to occur and wants to watch my face when it happens. Even though I'm content I can't help but feel somber knowing that this evening and every night after will be incomplete.

I've drifted over to the window and gaze out at the gigantic rolling clouds full of gold and red from the setting sun. The light bounces and tricks my eyes into seeing Silver's face in the cloud shapes. Kalena and Silver...I really can't go a single moment without my thoughts tracing back to them in some way. Will the rest of my life be like this if I never find closure? How will this affect my future? What if-

My line of questions halts when I notice the eerie quiet that has filled the room. The door clicks shut signaling that someone has just entered the room. But who? If it was just an ordinary friend or familiar face from town or a past customer everyone would not be silent like they are now. I leave my position by the window and push through the frozen partiers. I pass the Captain whose chilling eyes are totally fixed on me, gauging my reaction, and I can feel her stare following me as I move further into the crowd. I catch glimpses of the person between the others in the crowd, but they are as determined as I am to gaze upon him/her so I don't see any sort of identifying detail.

Whoever it is, is being helped out of their coat by B.E.N.; he waits patiently as he/she carefully undoes all the clasps, once done with that they raise trembling hands to lower the hood that shielded their face. Everyone gasps and presses together even tighter upon seeing the individual's face but I had the luck to have my view blocked at that moment by a particularly large guest. Whatever it was about the person was shocking enough for me to double my efforts to reach the front and see it too.

Finally, I'm there and I squeeze past an old patron who was standing by my mother. She's transfixed by the new arrival as well but her gaze looks more like she's appraising the person, judging and determining their worth even though she probably has no clue who the mystery individual is. I walk forward and stop when I see the windblown brunette locks tumbling past slight shoulders. Their back is to me as they pass their coat to B.E.N. who takes it and folds it neatly before backing away into the crowd. My heart is pounding away; each beat harder than the last and I'm terrified that at any moment it might just suddenly stop or even disintegrate.

She turns around and our eyes meet.

xXx

Kalena POV:

Slowly, tortuously time progresses until finally eye contact is made. We hit, and my heart soars seeing his beautiful azure eyes again. Time creeps to a still and I wait in agony for him to make the first move. My heartbeats are indistinguishable from one another due to the rapidity of their pace; if my pulse increases anymore I will surely combust. My skin tingles as the cataplexy stealthily threatens to set in; if I can't manage to calm down I will be overcome by the numbing paralysis and shortly after I will end up collapsing without knowing when I will wake up again. I can't stop questioning and worrying in my mind though. What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he finds me horrendous looking or thinks it's awful that I'm here, doing this to him? What if he never wanted to see me again? What if-

"Kalena." I inhale sharply as he whispers my name; even in the awful quiet he's barely audible. I open my mouth to speak but he tackles me in an amazing hug that crushes me and sets off all of my various hurts. I don't care. "I thought you were dead." His voice is muffled against my hair but I still detect the tears in it.

I smile sadly and lean into him, stroking his hair with my good hand as I give into the embrace. 'So did I.' Even though my eyes are now closed I feel my own tears slip through and fall onto his spotless uniform.

He releases and pushes me away until I'm at an arms distance. I watch as he scrutinizes every detail. He pauses while looking at all the obvious injuries: both arms are fully bandaged and the right is a limp sling, my awkward stance as I favour my left leg over the right one, and of course the bright red scar that stretches from the middle of my forehead to just above my cheek on the left side. I know how bad it looks and the fact that he's more focused on that fault over the others makes me self-conscious. I shrink under his gaze and tilt my head forward enough so that my unruly bangs cover the majority of my face.

He lets go of me and my heart recoils at the obvious rejection. Fresh tears roll when I feel one of his hands slip under my chin and lift up my face. I try and blink away as many tears as I can while he just stares at my face. I've had enough of this. I don't need someone—especially him—emphasizing just how damaged I am right now in front of all these people. I go to pull away but he brings me back; holding my face still with both hands he leans down and meets my lips with his. A current runs through us powerful enough to rival the energy in the birth of a star and it spreads out into the crowd. The accidental audience—who had been watching all of the proceedings with rapt and silent attention—bursts into cheers and rounds of applause. I'm sure they don't have a clue what just happened but in the end does it matter?

I've waited so long to see him and now that I have him in my grasp once more leaves me feeling like I'm on cloud nine. All of my pain is forgotten as we press closer to one another as if trying to physically say, "Never again will I ever let you go". His touch was the like a miracle, it alone seemed able to spark the true healing I'd been missing all this time as I lingered in an abyss of pain. I break the connection between us in need of oxygen and breathe deeply while Jim continues to kiss the rest of my face and neck. I lean happily against him, content to linger in the world of our reunion without any sort of interruption; my desires would not be fulfilled.

'"Ahem."' The peace is shattered upon hearing the voice; I flinch and look at the source of the noise which causes Jim to stop and look at me questioningly until he turns to gaze at the speaker as well. A human woman with curled and pinned up brown hair dressed in a dark blue gown stood watching our embrace with open interest and visible scrutiny. Hands placed firmly on her hips she locks her eyes onto mine even though she addresses Jim with unusual familiarity. '"Well Jim are you going to introduce me or not?"'

"Oh, right..." he mumbles and detaches himself from me. "Mom, this is Kalena Aderyn and Kalena, this is my mother, Sarah Hawkins." I blink in surprise, temporarily shocked and embarrassed that his mother—who I wanted to meet so badly before—found us in such a precarious position. I recovered enough to shake her hand—my cheeks tingling with heat—and I tried not to wince when she grasped mine with unnecessary strength.

"'How do you do?'" She said while giving me the once over, examining all of my injuries like Jim had done only moments before.

'I'm fine; it's a pleasure to meet you.' I said meekly, continuing to shake hands with her awkwardly because I had to use my left hand since my right is currently out of commission. She finally lets go and flicks her gaze over to Jim where it softens considerably.

'"So how do you two know each other? I don't recall you telling me of any girls on your voyage, is she from the academy or your unit perhaps?"' I could tell the first sentence was meant to be a barb at me, she's wondering where Jim managed to find such a damaged girl as me. She was also wondering what my purpose was here since I was not invited.

"Well mom, you see it's kind of complicated because she was on the voyage. I neglected to tell you about her because the pain was still fresh and I didn't want you grieving over someone you didn't know." He answers sheepishly, shuffling his feet while he speaks. Is he embarrassed by me?

'"That doesn't explain why she wasn't invited or why she suddenly appeared at our party."' His mother replies sternly. She places her hands on her hips and assumes a well-practiced "scolding mother" face.

""Kalena is one of my officers."" A new voice says. Our little gathering opens up and Amelia walks through to stand by my side. ""Forgive me for interrupting but I was on my way over and overheard the conversation. I feel that this sort of explanation is best left to the higher-ups.""

I cast Amelia a grateful glance and she places a reassuring hand on my good shoulder. '"I'm listening."' Mrs. Hawkins says while crossing her arms. All eyes are now on Amelia.

""As I said Kalena was one of my officers on the voyage to Treasure Planet and after Mr. Arrow's death she became my second-in-command. She is an Academy graduate with expertise in weapons and security; she also specializes in mechanics and reconnaissance and she was the record keeper for our voyage. During the course of our venture she and your son became romantically interested in one another only to have it cut short after the mutiny of our crew and Kalena being kidnapped. She sacrificed her own safety for the sake of ours, meaning Doppler's, my own, and your son's during the venture; and in the end it was deemed she was "killed in action" as we all believed she was dead. How she is alive is a miracle, but I can assure, I am very glad to have my daughter back."" Amelia finishes the last sentence with a slight quavering and when she turns to me her eyes have the beginnings of tears glistening within them.

'"Your daughter?!"' Mrs. Hawkins inquires with disbelief in her voice. I don't blame her; genetically, me being her biological daughter is impossible.

""Well technically adopted. My parents and I found her abandoned as an infant on Montressor when I was very little. She bonded more with me since I spent all of my free time playing with her. The age gap made it so that we were more like mother and daughter than sisters."" Amelia says matter-of-factly. I nod in agreement; I am not ashamed of my upbringing and it makes me proud to be called her daughter.

'"I-I see. Well...this is all coming as quite a shock. Welcome to the newly restored Benbow Inn. I look forward to getting to know you."' Mrs. Hawkins speaks with a bit more kindness and less open hostility for which I am grateful; I know it's going to be awhile before she accepts me since Jim totally disregarded telling her about me.

Mrs. Hawkins leaves to go mingle with her guests and probably process the information she just received. I turn to Amelia and tell her with blunt honestly how appreciative I was of her saying all of that in my behalf.

""It's nothing my dear."" She replies with a smile.

"Wait, so you knew this whole time? You knew Kalena was alive?" Jim interrupts.

""Of course I knew! Kalena wouldn't dare to show her face to me only here and now. She came to my door a few days ago at the building where we used to live. I was there cleaning out the rest of my things since Doppler and I were moving into the new place and all of a sudden the bell rings and there she is. I was just as surprised as you were Mr. Hawkins, you know for fact we all believed Kalena was dead. How she survived is a mystery she has not cared to explain for me yet though."" Amelia shoots me an inquisitive stare and I look down guiltily.

'I wanted to wait until we were all reunited and could have a chance to talk about everything." I say slowly. 'Are you free sometime during the next few days Jim?'

"Of course. There's even a gazebo out back where we could all sit and talk. But what do you say we put that aside for now and just enjoy the party?" He takes my hand and kisses it. I laugh and link arms with him and Amelia leads me towards the back of the room where B.E.N. and Doppler wait with the babies.

Morph attacks my face eagerly, happy to see my face again. Doppler knew of my return in advance like Amelia did since I stayed at their new house during the couple days before Jim's party; he seemed pleased that I had been received well by everyone; Jim's mother being the only exception. In a few days' time everything would be laid out and it would be ten that we decide where our lives will go from there.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One:

'"Sorry I'm late,"' a voice begins. Amelia stops mid-chatter and I look over the rim of my teacup poised in the air in front of me to watch Jim takes the empty seat at our table. His hair is slightly agitated by travel and his eyes are sparkling in the afterglow of his rush to get here.

"Mr. Hawkins, I thought for sure you might have cancelled on us." Amelia says coolly. Being punctual has always been a necessary component of Amelia's order of operating and so this naturally made tardiness a major pet peeve.

Jim tosses us a lop-sided grin and I melt into a puddle of forgiveness but for Amelia's sake I remain composed and go back to sipping my favourite tea while Jim launches into an unneeded excuse for his late arrival. '"Well you see we had just finished the training shift for the day and I was ready to set out here for our meeting when command called our entire unit in for a _quick_ briefing on the attack drills set for tomorrow."' He exaggerates the sarcasm on the word "quick" with air quotes and Amelia and I chuckle unwillingly. We both know all too well what it's like to be ready to check out for the day only to be suckered into a long siege of meetings by the higher-ups; most of which are totally pointless yet Command still manages to demonstrate their worth in one form or another.

"'I see mom has fixed you up with a pot of violeta tea.'' Jim says as he watches me pour another cupful from the kettle closest to me.

'I see you still have a habit of telling everyone within earshot what my favourite poison is.' I tell him thickly coating my voice with bitterness. My smile betrays me; he grins again and grabs a sandwich off of the platter. 'I must admit your mother is capable of whipping up quite a brew. Every sip is total perfection.'

My favourite tea is violeta tea, aptly named due to its colours and all of the ingredients that compose it are some form of purple in hue. Ancient earth-born flowers like lilacs, lavenders, violets, and forget-me-nots as well as others of more exotic off-world origins, all blended together with a dollop of Montressor purp juice. The high concentrations require a longer brewing time in order to promote better blending but years of science have provided instructions for easy steeping at home of the delicacy. The drink is stimulating and yet tranquil at the same time; it provides energy that is capable of being managed without a crash later. Just another reason why the drink is perfect for someone with my condition.

We carry on with pleasantries until we've all had our fill and B.E.N comes by to clear away our dishes. ""Should I tell Sarah to put another kettle on for you?"" he asks happily.

'Oh no I've had enough, I think we'll all just stick with water from here on out.' Nods from Amelia and Jim confirm what I said and B.E.N. whirs away back to the inn after stealing a hug from Jim who blushes uncomfortably. Once he's out of earshot I make my face as serious as possible. 'You both know why I've asked for us to have their meeting; the events that transpired during the voyage, the mutiny, and my absence as well as the emotional turbulences must be brought to light. I am warning you now,' I say switching between eye contact with both as I rest my elbows upon the table and lean forward. 'That this conversation is going to be long and taxing but necessary. Are you ready?' The both nod. 'Very well, I shall begin.'

I fold my hands into my lap and let the memories do the talking, my eyes taking on a glazed look as I focused on the images in my mind and spoke from recollection. 'I was present in the moments before Arrow's death. We were all in a frenzy as each of us took a hand in escaping the dying star that was pulling the ship in. I remember I went up one of the masts to unfurl the sails, there were ropes flying everywhere; some were in us as lifelines and others were part of the sails. I know that during my ascent I saw Jim tug on all the lifelines securing them in place. I continued to climb, until I reached the top, I took one side and Mr. Arrow took the other. The ship lurches as it's hit by another nova blast and Arrow loses his footing but his lifeline catches him. I'm moving to help him while he tries to haul himself up along his rope. I reach the halfway mark to reaching him when my right leg is hit with paralysis from the knee-down; adrenaline and stress-induced from the situation. Classic cataplexy attack. In my panic I lose my emergency medicine and while I'm hobbling as best as I can across this beam I remember seeing Scroop appear out of nowhere and I remember naively hoping he would help Arrow. I was wrong.

'He cuts Arrow's rope mercilessly and I scream. I knew there was animosity between the two but I didn't believe it was enough for Scroop to murder Arrow over. I throw myself off of the beam and catch the shreds of his line. The pain caused by the rope burns is intense but I hang on anyways. Arrow's shaking his head at me but I grab his jacket cuff with my right hand. It's when I try to pull that I realize far too late that the paralysis has spread into my hands and everywhere else; I'm having a full-on attack. He's telling me to let go. Tells me some bullshit about upholding justice and that I won't be blamed. I won't give up so easily. But I can't fight my condition for long, the darkness always wins. Sleep will come. Arrow's last words were...' I pause to take a breath, coming back to reality just long enough to take in Jim's stoic expression, Amelia's broken tear-stained face, and to formulate a lie. I didn't know what Arrow's last words were, I was already under before I could hear his message for the Captain; but she doesn't deserve to spend her whole life wondering and pondering the possibilities so I sink back into a carefully crafted blanket of illusion and close my eyes so that they can't witness the subtle evidence of betrayal in my eyes. 'He says, "Tell the Captain, I don't regret serving under her, not for one moment, and that he's awful sorry to be leaving you ma'am." Then he was ripped away and I was gone; lost in a abyss of my own.' I open my eyes and Jim is leaning back in his chair squeezing the bridge of his nose. Amelia's tears are gone; instead they are replaced by twin balled fists of barely handled rage. She's under control...for now.

'Mr. Arrow's death was not an accident. Instead it was the culmination of combined efforts of Mr. Scroop's murderous intentions and my own weak attempt at saving his life. I was unable to tell you before, Amelia,' I say turning to face her. She won't look at me. 'Because of being comatose and when I was awake I was in no condition to give you enough reason for my theory of murder. You accepted Jim's carelessness as the culprit and left it at that. Afterwards we had the mutiny and my death. I must confess I do not know what became of Mr. Scroop.' Finally back in touch with reality I go to take a well-deserved sip of water but choke down Jim speaks suddenly.

'"I think I can answer that.'" He looks almost guilty for speaking but I wave my hand at his reluctance.

'By all means.' I spit out while I continue coughing. He waits until I stop spluttering to begin.

His voice is weak at first gains strength in the fact that despite all the old pain that I have already dug we are willing receivers of more if it means coming yet one step closer to closure. He tells us of his encounter with Scroop during his quest to retrieve the map that Morph had left on the ship. B.E.N., in his haste to dismantle the laser cannons set off the ship's alarms which alerted the pirate on watch at the time. As fate would have it, it turned out to be Scroop. Like Mr. Arrow, there had always been bad blood between him and Jim. The end of their confrontation would result in the wire in charge of the ship's artificial gravity and Jim kick-started Scroop's launch into the planet's atmosphere. He would die in space; asphyxiated by the void and the total pressure of uncontrollable floating. At the very least—physics aside—he would starve to death.

The combined weight of our two testimonies is enough to shatter Amelia's steadfast belief in Jim's guilt. She cried softly into her napkin albeit more openly than she normally would. It takes a lot of personal strength for someone as prideful as Amelia to breakdown like that; she's showing a lot of vulnerability even if she is amongst friends. I'm sure it was difficult to accept in her mind; our walk down memory lane jolted old emotions she had left buried and now she no choice but to face them. The question now, was whether or not she would apologize to Jim for placing the fault with him.

Her cries subside after a few more minutes and Jim and I wait for her to collect herself. She smoothes her hair down nervously and finally raises her head to look at the two of us. Her large eyes are puffy and bloodshot from crying, her cheeks are flushed, and there's evidence of tears still lingering on parts of her face. After taking a deep breath she begins to speak, her voice quavering at parts with emotion as the tears threaten to steal her strength.

"Thank you for telling me that. It's something...something that needed to be said and I...it was absolutely necessary for me to hear it. Kalena, thank you for relaying his last message, I cannot precisely articulate how much it means to me." She places a hand over one of mine I'd left resting on the table and I look away guiltily. I nod and mumble a generic response with hopes that she will move on and take to speaking again. The guilt corrodes my inside because I'm lying to her; even though it's a lie that is meant to help I still feel bad for betraying her like this. She removes her hand eventually when she begins to talk again.

"And Mr. Hawkins, I...I am so very sorry I ever doubted you that day, as well as for placing the blame on you for Arrow's death. I should have investigated it further when Kalena suggested that he was murdered. For these actions I apologize." She bows her head in shame with her ears drooping sadly.

'"It's alright Captain, I forgive you."' Jim says lightheartedly. With his words it feels as if the cloud of darkness that had permeated the air above us finally dissipated and drifted away. We could all breathe a little less painfully now.

'Now, onto our next topic; the mutiny. Throughout the course of our journey I kept tabs on the crew in my records. Whilst I did suspect them to be pirates I did not believe they would go as far as to rebel against us until after we had the treasure at least. Jim even overheard them saying this. This was not the case as we all now know. Something occurred that set them off; I'm not sure but I would say it was probably our behavior that triggered the mutiny. That, and their own restlessness. Does anyone have any additional remarks on the events that took place during the mutiny?' Both Jim and Amelia shake their heads no but mid-nod Jim changes his mind.

'"Yes I do have a question actually. I'm not sure if you remember or not but when Silver had taken you hostage and then later tried to use you as a bargaining chip he pulled out a small bell that sent you into a seizure when he shot it. What was that about?"' Amelia and I exchange significant glances before I answer him.

'That bell was a tool Amelia and I used during my training days at the Academy to combat my illness. While there I wasn't allowed to be on medication because they didn't want me dealing with any side effects or withdrawal symptoms while in basic. Essentially we conditioned me to respond to the rings of the bell. I could delay the otherwise irresistible sleep attacks from happening and it could help me wake up from attacks sooner. It didn't do much from the cataplexy since we couldn't change how stressful the Academy is but it was held at bay.' I pause and Amelia picks up the story.

"The conditioning only worked for so long though, after some time had passed the bell became less effective until extinction occurred. The bell works now and then as a random fail-safe but we don't use it anymore." Amelia finishes for me.

'Silver must have thought that it was a key factor in handling my condition when he found it on my person. By shooting it he caused an extremely loud pitch to be made. This sound was far over the normal threshold for my previous conditioning and since I was also fully awake my body didn't know what to do thus inducing the seizure.'

A quick look at Jim told me he was satisfied with our answer and I moved on to the next topic of conversation. 'Alright then, I feel that we should talk about my death next. I must say that as to how I survived the planet's destruction I do not know for sure. I was in the midst of one of my attacks; I can only thank my lucky stars that some blast carried me through the portal alongside the rest of you.'

"I don't understand...what were you doing that caused you to go unconscious in the first place?" Amelia questions.

'Well you recall how I went after Jim on my surfer after he left on hastily made one?' she nods. 'I found him spiraling to his death in a chasm; the surfer had shut off due to engine failures and he couldn't get it to start again. I went down after him and convinced him to switch boards with me since mine was still functioning.'

"That would explain why he landed on deck with your surfer and not the other one."

'The stress and emotion from trying to find Jim and then accepting my approaching death by taking his place on the doomed surfer built up to the point it all became overwhelming and I blacked out. Like I said previously, how I survived past that point is a mystery.' I shrug nonchalantly and took a sip of water. Though I may try to make it seem like I didn't care how I live through that on the outside it was a totally different story on the inside. I was furious that I had no recollection of the key actions that saved my life and for the rest of my days I shall never know. I will die and not know.

'I have some theories and guesses as to how I made it out of there but they're nothing that could stand up to scientific inquiry and testing. Now, as to how I lived to see this day; I assume I am correct in saying that Jim has already told you how John Silver managed to escape custody?'

"Indeed he has. To this day I wonder what went through Mr. Hawkins' head to justify allowing the renegade to slip through his fingers." Amelia said with a touch of bitterness and an eyebrow raised quizzically in Jim's direction. She wasn't mad at him per se, but ore so at the fact that she denied the chance to bring the pirate leader to justice.

'Well be glad he did.' They both look at me with shock on their faces. 'Apparently while in the longboat Silver saw me drifting away from the wreckage of the portal totally unconscious. I was bleeding at various points on my body and parts of my skin were burned as well. A piece of shrapnel clipped my face; sliced it cleanly though. The wound was purely superficial and looks worse than it actually is.' I pause to lift up a section of my still uncut bangs to shot them the red scar that stretched from the middle of my forehead to the end of the hollow under my eye directly. I was extremely grateful that it hadn't damaged my actual eyeball in the process. I let my hair fall and cover the scar again before continuing.

'I don't know how long I was comatose but during that time Silver took care of me and treated my injuries. When I finally came to I was awfully confused and bewildered especially when discerning my whereabouts; I was also in a great deal of pain. My body was still healing and recovering from the fighting and being held hostage. I couldn't move a whole lot and it bothered me deeply to be in a strange place without a weapon. I had lost my sword after losing to the pirates in the second battle where I was posing as a distraction. Upon investigating the room I found a screwdriver that if push came to shove I could stab someone with and then run but all in all I was truly in a very bad way. Silver came in some hours later and was surprised to find me awake; were it not for my injured state I he and I would have fought then and there. Eventually we managed to settle up a degree of civility with one another. He promised to keep me safe until I could be brought back to Montressor and I was free to heal so long as I didn't interfere with any of his "business" dealings or leave that room without his accompaniment. With this agreement in place I was able to return to you both in relatively one piece. And before you ask Amelia, no I did not see anything that could further incriminate him nor do I any information as to where he's headed or any means to contact him.' She grins at me knowing I'd beaten her to the punch and I smiled briefly back at her.

I felt bad because I was lying again. What I'd left out was that I'd been forced to agree that I officially owed Silver a favour and was in debt to him for saving my life plus the time spent in his care. I knew one day he would come to collect that favour and I would have no choice but to obey. For now I could only pray that Silver forgets about me and the deal we made. But why worry Jim and Amelia with that knowledge? Better to just keep it to myself.

"Wow. Who'd have thought Silver would do that after all that's transpired. So what happens now?' Jim asks with a note of tiredness in his voice. It's been a long day.

'Well, Amelia and I are grounded until further noticed for multiple procedure infractions. It's mostly for not preventing the mutiny; the whole venture was out of their jurisdiction anyways. I believe she and her family are going on vacation and I spend most of my time at the hospital or resting at home. Since neither of us are allowed any new orders for awhile we're both taking it easy.'

'"Wish I could say the same. Then again I can't really complain. I enjoy my work too much."' He says with a laugh.

"Amusing how that happens." Amelia joins in. Everyone is happy again, with the truth made know Amelia and Jim can rest easy tonight.

xXx

Upon finishing the final sentence I sign my name with a flourish and shut the journal for a final time. Kalena Aderyn's chronicles of the voyage to Treasure Planet are finally complete. Tomorrow I will submit a copy to the Royal Navy Archives office where they will be compiled with the Captain's and what could be salvaged of Arrow's records. My job for that journey is finally done. Also tomorrow Amelia and I have more paperwork to handle getting all of my licenses reinstated and my weapons reissued.

Command had problems believing I wasn't dead but was mainly annoyed that the custom tombstone they had placed in my honour—complete with twin crossed swords and a spot next to Arrow's grave even though his body was never recovered—in the Officer's graveyard had to be removed. Besides all of that I was waiting to be taken off the list for remaining stateside. The sooner my new orders come in and I can ship out again the better. Life was too quiet without Amelia here. I was getting restless without any action. On the brightside I was able to spend some of my downtime with Jim whenever he wasn't working. We are officially courting now—that's what it's called right?

Everything was settling down after the wake of the journey that changed so much. We experienced pain and suffering, grief and loss, betrayal and anger like so many other voyages have before this one. We made enemies but gained allies as well. We were each impacted by the quest for the Treasure Planet and although life may not be the same afterwards somehow it manages to carry on.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

With slightly shaking hands I pin the letter to the cover of the top journal in the stack of notebooks I've left neatly assembled on my desk. There are four in all, three volumes span the journey of so many years ago and the fourth a diary of sorts with various mementos and photos attached inside. I step back and briefly admire my handiwork, taking in the entire room and the emptiness I find there. My study contains my desk, a few filing cabinets and bookshelves containing documents mostly relating to work—astronomy charts, books on sailing and nautical situations, weapons manufacturing and care, reports and copies of briefings from meetings past with my notes hastily scribbled in the margins—across the room is an unused desk completely devoid of any furnishings. Its surface is dust-free but bare. Before she moved out Amelia used to work there, we would spend hours in contemplative silence with our backs to one another, quietly absorbing information we would need for work. Now her desk is empty, just like the rest of her rooms in the house. Her bedroom now contains a guest bed—though there never are any—and all that lingers around the house are my sparse belongings. The only room I ever had slightly filled would have been the one I use as a range and practice area for my weapons. I converted the space from being a large parlour to one where dangerous arms are stored and sometimes altered. No one is allowed in there and normally I have the door locked and bolted but now it swings free. All of the weapons in it are gone, either moved, returned to the Navy's armoury, or packed away awaiting transport.

With one last look I shut off the light and back out of the room for the last time. The door swings shut silently behind me and I walk slowly down the hallway, closing doors and switching off lights as I go. I detour into the dining room where I change the scenery on the bay window from displaying an oceanic view to show what is actually outside with a quick touch on the panel. A ship is docked outside; it's waiting for me. A dark figure is making his way up my walkway and I hastily move to beat him to my door.

Lying against the wall closest to the door is my trusty rapier Rosalind and a newer companion I've taken to carrying, a shorter tanto blade I haven't named yet. I had a special harness made so that it could be strapped to my back against my spine tight enough to stay in place but limber enough that I could still bend. The harness let the blade be hidden under my hair and the blade lay flat flush with my spine. Without hesitation I could draw it and cut someone should the situation arise. I had also soldered special clips that I could attach pistol holsters to.

Not knowing the dangers I would soon be encountering had left me with a need to armour myself as much as possible. I would become the one-woman assault force with an arsenal to be reckoned with. If I were to be searched when in full gear the persons would discover a broad assortment of blades of differing sizes, shapes, and degrees of sharpness along with multiple handguns strapped to my body in random places. The time where I would only require my sword and an occasional pistol to get the job done had passed; the world I'm stepping into was a lot bloodier than normal and to go in with such little protection was downright idiotic.

After strapping and clipping on all of my weapons saving Rosalind and her concealed twin for last I finally shrug on my long obsidian black coat made of fabric designed to withstand fire, bullets, and weak throwing blades. I dig around in my pockets for a minute before I find a keyring from which I slide the largest key off of the ring. I toss the no longer needed set of keys onto the small shelf and they clatter to a stop after hitting the wall. My doorbell chimes and I open the door to find a weather-beaten face staring hard at me. His cyborg eye glows in the dusky half-light while he looks me up and down. I bend briefly to pick up the duffle bag that lay on the floor and throw it over my shoulder, my hands flutter to adjust the strap more comfortably across my chest before I grab the smaller bag that lay on the ground as well.

"You ready lass?" he asks with no real care in his voice. If I say no he will kill me here and now, but I have no inclination to say no. I nod curtly; my throat has closed up from the finality of it all. He about-faces with surprising swiftness and sets off towards the waiting ship.

I follow him out of the door but turn to lock the door with the large brass key I had saved. I briefly move to shove it in a nearby planter that is growing Annual Delphiniums the colour of lilac. Their purple hue reminds of my own amethyst that hangs from a chain around my neck. The pendant was given to me by Jim when we first began our relationship as a promise and reminder of our future together. That and the stone is notorious for its medicinal properties, it doubles as a protection stone and a guard against insomnia and unpleasant dreams. The stone was a little bit of an inside joke between he and I, a reference to the disease I outgrew as years went by. Alongside the pendant are twin sets of amber shards—symbolizing courage—and clear gemstone crystals—for tranquility and perseverance. The gems were birthday presents from Amelia; she thought my necklace could use a little sprucing up since it was the only jewelry I really wore.

I touch the pendant through the collar of my jacket and feel its warmth where it rests just under my collarbone's hollow at the base of my neck. The necklace has always reminded me of times past and the love Jim and I once felt for each other. But that was eight years ago. These days I'll be lucky if I get two letters in one year but more often than not I go without.

I shake my head and urge myself forward. As I board the ship I turn to gaze up the house that served as my home when I was away from home—my true home being out among the stars in the great frontier that is space—for the last time. Its darkened windows with their drawn curtains fill me with a kind of bittersweet longing for the past when the house was bustling with more activity than I was ever been able to give it all by myself. But now I have to turn my back on it all and betray everything I've ever stood for.

Command doesn't know anything except the fact that I am on indefinite leave until further notice; they probably assume it's something medical and since there were no major wars going on and were perfectly happy to grant my request. Little did they know I wouldn't be coming back and no one, not even those deemed closest to me would know where to find me. I am betraying them all and not a single person knows it save for the man responsible. My promise to him so long along has now been called in for collection. I leave my career, my life, and the possible promise of a future family behind all for the sake of redeeming myself.

Let it be known that on this day Kalena Aderyn, Admiral for the Royal Navy in service to the crown, weapons specialist, reconnaissance and security officer, and personal aircraft and arms mechanic turned her back on her destiny to become a creature she had sworn to fight against as part of her spacer's obligation. A pirate.


	24. Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers, if it is alright with you I would like to say a few words. First of all, thank you so much for making it this far. It was been a long and incredible journey. I am extremely proud not only of myself but of each and every one of you that stuck it out until the end; even with all of my hiatuses and breaks due to school and writer's block. A work that took years of effort has finally been completed; I wouldn't have made it without the support of your reviews, messages, and follows, to inspire me.

There's so much more I wanted to do with this story, many things were changed as it took on a life of its own, and many things were eliminated as well for the sake of maintaining the story's flow. I didn't feel comfortable completely changing what is canon in the movie (even though that's kinda the whole purpose of a fanfiction) so I apologize if things were a little stale at parts. Looking back I can already see many flaws and improvements that can be made but I've decided to let the story rest for awhile. I have already done a line-by-line edit and a comparison edit of all the chapters and have reuploaded them to have cleaner documents. Sorry I had you all looking at old stuff with so many errors in it.

I'm sure there will still be mistakes, ones that I can't see so feel free to point them out in a review or message. Some of you have given me enough praise to suggest being a real author and I will admit it is one of my goals, and having this story hit the 40k mark was a huge milestone for me. I look forward to writing my next story although I'm not entirely sure what it will be yet as a I already have a novel in progress along with a manga co-written by one of my best friends and countless of other pieces.

I must say though, it's kind of funny that this whole time I was publishing this story with the wrong title. I had changed it when I made the transition of publishing from DeviantArt [I'm SongofAmaya] to here. It was actually renamed to "Pure Birds" in honour of Kalena's name meaning but I forgot when I started uploading chapters. I didn't have the heart to change it after so long. And honestly I don't really have anything better as far as titles go haha.

As far as the ending goes I did set it up for a sequel. Yes, I do plan to hopefully write one day. It would take a lot of creativity and originality on my part since pirates aren't really my strong suit coupled with sci-fi I have a huge problem. My brain just doesn't think in those kind of mechanical terms, I'm more of a fantasy/magic person to be honest. But either way, there is hope for Kalena and her adventures as a pirate. If you have any ideas feel free to hit me up, I will be sure to credit you.

Also, I don't know if anyone noticed but I post "notices" on my profile, just little bulletins about what's going on in my life but they can help tell how active I am or how close I am to posting a new chapter or if I expect to be delayed. I feel that they take the edge off of waiting for updates just a little bit.

I know I had so much more I wanted to say, so many words and thoughts I needed to express but I guess this will have to do for now. Thank you again for all of your support. And a special shoutout to the one who kept me going with not all support and suggestions but with her fanfictions that inspired me in turn, . Oh and to Classof2014 for your blatant enthusiasm at my return, I found it touching. To those I didn't mention, know that I still appreciate you. Thank you.

Sincerely,

"Vasilia".

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_All characters save for Kalena Aderyn belong to their respectful owners. (c) Disney._


End file.
